Love Hurts
by Paul Matthews
Summary: You always hurt the ones you love, or so they say. Olive has become increasingly meaner to Fletcher and she doesn't know why and now she might have gone too far. (Folive)
1. Breaking Point

**A/N: Well I took a little break, but then something started to bother me. I don't like how mean Olive has become towards Fletcher on the show. I feel like they've messed with the dynamic of their relationship just for cheap laughs. Now I feel like my old Folive fanfics are starting to feel OOC in comparison to what's happening on the show. So I've decided to take the mess they've made of Folive on the show and fix it with this fanfic. This is my interpretation of why Olive has become so mean and how to still make Folive work amidst this mess. **

**I do not own ANT Farm. That belongs to Disney.**

**Chapter 1: Breaking Point**

It was late in the evening at Z-Tech and Olive and Chyna were spending time in their room. Chyna was curled up with her ANT Pad, watching the new episode of "High Heels High", while Olive was sitting in bed talking to her mom over the phone. As much as Chyna wanted to focus on the show, she found herself distracted by the conversation Olive was having. Olive had always had a rather strained relationship with her parents as they were always pushing her to do what they believed was best for her. They had practically forced her to join the A.N.T. Program in the first place. At that moment Olive was having an argument with her mom about her grades that was threatening to spiral out of control.

"Mom! I told you I raised my Math grade to a 98!" Olive said.

"Well don't you think you could do better?" her mom replied.

"It's a really good grade Mom!"

"Yes, but you have an eidetic memory! You should be making 100's in every one of your classes," her mom countered.

"I told you it doesn't work that way! Just because I memorize everything doesn't mean I can always put it to practical use in every situation, but I'm doing really good! Why can't you be proud of that!?" Olive cried.

"You are exceptional, so I have to hold you to the highest standard possible. You aren't like everyone else. You could be whatever you want to be! Someday you could win a Nobel Prize if you just put your mind to it!" her mom said sternly.

"I know that Mom, but I think I'm doing just fine so far."

"Just fine isn't good enough! I know what your problem is; it's that boy you've been dating. Dustin, or whatever his name is," her mom replied impatiently.

"His name is Dixon, and he's not a problem," Olive said.

"I've told you before that you shouldn't be wasting brain capacity on things like love and romance! Love is a useless emotion that only leads to trouble. You shouldn't be worried about boys at your age. When the time is right and you are ready to bear children you simply find someone who is an intellectual equal and marry him. That way your offspring are intelligent and productive members of society. Love has nothing to do with it. Look at your Father and I; we have been together for years because our paring is mutually beneficial and you are living proof that I was right," her mom said rather coldly.

"Are you saying you don't love Daddy? Are you saying that you don't love me!?" Olive cried.

"Of course I love you, but that's a different kind of love. I'm talking about romantic love, which is nothing but a lie. I'm sorry you have to hear that, but it's a harsh truth that you just need to accept. Don't let it nearly ruin you like it almost did to me when I was younger. You're smarter than that!" her mom replied bitterly.

"I think you're wrong Mom. Dixon isn't a problem for me. He's not going to ruin me."

"Well he's already causing your grades to drop!" her mom complained.

"No he's not!"

"Either you bring your grades up or I'm sorry, but you will have to break up with him!" her mom then said.

"Mom that's not fair!" Olive cried out.

"You will do as you're told or we will bring you home from that school and put you back into Webster High!"

"But…fine, I'll bring my grades up," Olive finally said.

"Good, now have a good night honey. I'll talk to you later," her mom replied.

"Goodnight Mom," Olive said and then hung up the phone.

For a moment Olive just sat there, staring at her quilt in silence. Chyna was about to speak when Olive then grabbed one of her stuffed animals and threw it across the room in frustration, while letting out a muffled scream.

"Are you okay?" Chyna asked in concern.

"I love my Mom, but she can be so frustrating sometimes! I'm making A's in all my classes, but because they're not 100's across the board she thinks I'm distracted! Now she wants me to break up with Dixon if my grades don't improve! It's not my fault that she had a lousy love life! She doesn't have to take it out on me!" Olive yelled and Chyna wasn't sure how to respond.

Chyna had always found Olive's mom to be a friendly lady, but she had sensed that cold, almost emotionless, side to her before. She still did not know the story behind why Olive's mom acted that way, but she knew it had its influence on Olive, whether Olive realized it or not. Of course, this was not something Chyna discussed with Olive, as Olive was liable to snap at her for bringing it up. Chyna let Olive calm down just a little before speaking again; once Olive went back to staring at her quilt, Chyna finally spoke.

"I don't see how she expects you to do much better than you are now in your classes. It's not fair to expect you to make perfect grades," Chyna said consolingly.

"She thinks that a perfect memory should equal perfect grades. I have to get my grades up Chyna. I can't go back to Webster High when all of my friends are here and I don't want to break up with Dixon," Olive said worriedly.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll do fine," Chyna replied.

"Worried? I'm not worried…not at all. I'm fine, don't worry about me," Olive said rather awkwardly while twisting the corner of her quilt around her finger.

"Okay…I'm not worried either," Chyna replied apprehensively as she went back to watching her show and decided it was best to just leave Olive alone for awhile.

Olive sat there for awhile in silence, thinking about what her mom had said. For the longest time Olive had believed every word her mom told her about love, but then, as she got older, things changed. She had grown out of that phase where she believed that boys had cooties and found that she was completely unprepared for the emotions that were threatening to overwhelm her. Her mom was practically an emotional vegetable and her dad was always away from home on business. No one ever really taught her how to handle boys and the feelings that came with them. She had already driven away Graham due to her aggressive personality and she was determined not to do the same with Dixon, but no matter how many books on dating she read it just wasn't the same as actual experience.

She felt like crying, but she was determined to put up a strong front so that Chyna wouldn't worry about her. So she then turned to the one thing that always cheered her up when she felt sad and that was her memory quilt. She began to look at all of the pictures and it made her smile. There was just something about looking at embarrassing moments of Fletcher that drove away sadness; however, she also felt a growing frustration when she thought of Fletcher. She didn't know why, but he had been getting on her nerves more than ever since they had come to Z-Tech. She thought that maybe it was having to spend more time around him since they all lived at the school, but honestly she didn't fully understand why he got to her the way he did. He would always be an enigma to her. He was someone she both cared for deeply and practically hated all at once. She tried to explain it to her mom once, but her mom had just told her that's why she should stay away from love. Of course Olive reminded her mom, quite plainly, that she was not in love with Fletcher, but her mom didn't seem to care. Olive began to find that thinking of Fletcher was only making her more upset, so she pushed the quilt off of the bed and onto the floor. She then rolled over and turned off her bedside lamp so she could get some sleep.

The next morning Olive brought her books up to the terrace to study in the cool open air. She sat herself down at a table and began to read. She tried to rid her mind of everything except what was written on the page, but her mind kept wandering to both Dixon and Fletcher. Dixon was off on one of his training missions as a spy, and Fletcher was on the other side of the terrace drawing a picture, which was enough of a distraction as it was. Finally, after a few minutes, Olive was able to focus on the book, but unfortunately Fletcher decided to choose that moment to walk over.

"Hey Olive, what ya doing?" Fletcher asked.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm studying; now scram," Olive said a little rudely.

"Studying? Don't you have all of that stuff memorized by now?" Fletcher asked with a laugh.

"Apparently not well enough, because I'm only making a 98 right now!"

"But that's really good! You should take a break from studying. I've been working on my comedy act and I wanted to try a new joke on you," Fletcher said with a smile.

"Fletcher…not now!" Olive said impatiently.

"Please! I think it's a really good one," Fletcher said with a pleading look.

"Ugh…fine, what's the joke?" Olive asked.

"Okay…knock knock," Fletcher began.

"Who's there?" Olive replied with a sigh.

"Interrupting cow!"

"Interrupting c…"

"MOOOOOOOO!" Fletcher said before Olive could finish and then burst into laughter. "You get it? Because the cow interrupted you before you could finish!"

"Fletcher, that was the dumbest thing I've ever heard," Olive replied impatiently.

"Aww, come on. You looked upset, so I thought it would cheer you up," Fletcher then said.

"The only thing that would cheer me up right now is 100's in all my classes! My parents are threatening to pull me out of Z-Tech because my grades aren't perfect and they're threatening to make me break up with Dixon as well. So I don't have time for your stupid jokes right now!" Olive yelled and the smile on Fletcher's face vanished.

"Well fine, you don't have to be so rude!" Fletcher retorted.

"Just leave me alone!"

"Why are you being so mean to me lately? I thought we were friends!" Fletcher yelled.

"You haven't exactly been that nice either!" Olive countered.

"I'm only reacting to what you're giving me!"

"Look, I don't have time for this right now! Just go away!" Olive yelled as she stood up and shoved Fletcher.

Unfortunately Fletcher stumbled back and tripped over a chair. Olive watched in horror as Fletcher fell in what seemed like slow motion and landed awkwardly on his right arm. As he hit the ground Olive could hear something crack and she knew instantly that it was bad. Fletcher let out a girlishly high pitched scream and then held his arm in pain.

"Oh my god! Fletcher I'm so sorry!" Olive cried out.

"My arm! What's wrong with you Olive!?" Fletcher yelled.

"I'm sorry…I didn't…I don't know what came over me!" Olive stammered.

Olive tried to reach down and help Fletcher, but he squirmed out of her way.

"Go away Olive! Just leave me alone!"

"Fletcher…I'm sorry," Olive said again.

"I SAID GO AWAY! I HATE YOU!" Fletcher yelled.

Olive was crushed. She felt tears begin to well up in her eyes so she took off running.


	2. Passive Aggressive

**A/N: You may notice a lot of my frustrations over how Folive is being handled on the show come out in this story. It will be dark at times, but don't worry it will have some humor as well. **

**I do not own ANT Farm. That belongs to Disney.**

**Chapter 2: Passive Aggressive **

Olive ran straight to her bedroom and threw herself onto the bed. She just laid there for awhile, face down and crying, until she found it hard to breathe. When she turned onto her side she spotted her memory quilt lying on the floor next to her bed and decided to pick it up. As she began to look at the pictures she found that the amusement was no longer there. What she saw instead was a testament to how callous she had become towards Fletcher and she couldn't even understand why. Seeing Fletcher lying on the ground in pain had been an eye opener for her and she wasn't sure she liked what she had become.

"What's wrong with me?" Olive asked herself.

She wished she could answer that. She had never been a violent person before, but now she found herself hitting and pushing Fletcher way too often. Sure she had always been aggressive in the past, but it had always been passive. She could have easily blamed the pressure her parents were putting on her, but it only seemed to be Fletcher who ever got hurt by her. She was beginning to feel lost, so she picked up her phone and decided to call the one person she knew would make her feel better. Once she selected the number and pressed send it was only a matter of seconds before a 3D picture of Dixon appeared above her phone.

"Hey Olive, this isn't really a good time," Dixon said in a whisper.

"I'm sorry, but I really need to talk to you," Olive said sadly.

"I know…but I'm kind of in the middle of something. We can talk later, I promise," Dixon said and then hung up before Olive could continue.

This only made Olive feel worse as she was sure Dixon would have cheered her up, but then again he was in the middle of a training mission and had more important things to worry about than her problems. She was about to call Chyna instead, but then the door to the bedroom opened and Chyna walked into the room with a look of concern on her face.

"There you are! What the heck happened!? Did you really break Fletcher's arm?" Chyna asked.

"It was an accident I swear! He made me mad and I pushed him," Olive cried.

"What did he do that made you so mad?"

"He…well…he was being…annoying," Olive replied and then realized it was a terrible excuse.

"Olive! What is with you lately? You've been becoming meaner and even violent towards Fletcher! I thought he was your friend!" Chyna exclaimed.

"He is…or at least he was. Now he says he hates me."

"I'm sure he didn't mean that Olive," Chyna said reassuringly.

"You didn't see the look on his face. Chyna…what's wrong with me?" Olive asked fearfully.

"Nothing is wrong with you. I know you've been under a lot of pressure from your parents, especially since we started going to Z-Tech. Maybe you've just been bottling it up too much."

"Yeah, but why do I only ever seem to direct my anger at Fletcher?"

"Well, I have a theory about that, but…," Chyna started to say, but there was a loud knocking on their door that stopped her.

Chyna walked over to the door and opened it to find a perturbed looking Winter Maddox standing there. She looked like she was about to ask something until she noticed Olive standing in the room.

"Oh good, you're here. I was afraid I would have to look all over the place for you. Mr. Grundy wants to see you in his office right away," Winter said to Olive.

"Oh no," Olive said as she looked at Chyna with fear.

"I'm sure it will be okay Olive. Mr. Grundy is an understanding man," Chyna said consolingly.

Olive followed Winter in silence as they made there way to Mr. Grundy's office. Olive was positive that she was about to be expelled and she could only imagine how her parents would react. She didn't want to leave Z-Tech, because all her friends were there and she wanted a chance to apologize to Fletcher and make things right. As they were walking Winter turned to her with a smirk.

"I have to say I'm impressed. This world needs more women who can put a man in his place like that. What did Fletcher do? Did he get a little too handsy with you?" Winter asked.

"What!? No! He just…got on my nerves; that's all," Olive said incredulously.

"Oh, well I've noticed a lot of tension between the two of you, so I wasn't sure what your deal was. Now you just come off as crazy," Winter said rudely.

"What do you mean by tension?" Olive asked.

"Nevermind, I'm bored with this conversation now. Just follow me in silence," Winter said as she led her to the door of Mr. Grundy's office and then left.

Once she was gone Olive knocked on his door apprehensively and waited for him to call her inside.

"Come in," Mr. Grundy said from within.

When Olive entered his office she saw the look of disappointment on his face and felt her stomach sink just a little bit.

"Have a seat please," he said sternly.

"Mr. Grundy I am so sorry. It was an accident I swear," Olive pleaded as she took a seat.

"So you accidentally pushed him?" Mr. Grundy said with raised eyebrows.

"Well no, but I didn't intend to break his arm."

"Olive what is going on with you? Did Fletcher do something to hurt you in some way?" Mr. Grundy asked.

"No, he just…he has this way of getting under my skin and I don't know why," Olive replied and instantly felt like it was a stupid reason.

"You seem very intent on hurting him as of late."

"I told you I didn't mean to break his arm," Olive pleaded.

"I'm not just talking about that. What about the incident with the ferret?" Mr. Grundy asked impatiently.

"What…I don't know what you mean," Olive said in mock innocence.

"Oh really? Just listen to this voicemail!" Mr. Grundy said as he picked up his phone.

Mr. Grundy then tapped the screen of his phone and a voicemail began to play.

"_Honey this is your Mom. Your cream for your rash came to my house by mistake…"_

"Sorry! Wrong voicemail!" Mr. Grundy said as he frantically pressed the button to stop the playback. "Just forget you heard that," he then added.

"I can't forget!" Olive said in disgust.

"I meant this voicemail," he then said as he tapped the screen again.

Suddenly Chyna's voice began to speak, but it sounded mechanical and phony.

"_Olive was at my place watching movies the night that wild ferret attacked Fletcher,"_ the voicemail said.

"You see, I was with Chyna, so I had nothing…"

"Did you not think I would recognize my own alibi app?" Mr. Grundy asked.

"It…was just a harmless prank. He wasn't hurt by that. Besides that was my pet Bitey and he and Fletcher are well acquainted. They were just…catching up on old times," Olive said nervously.

"Olive your behavior has become childish and mean spirited. I thought you and Fletcher were friends," Mr. Grundy said in disappointment.

"We are…I mean we were at least. I know I've been acting childish and I'm sorry. Please don't expel me. I can't go back to Webster High. All my friends are here," Olive pleaded.

"I'm not going to expel you Olive, but I am going to put you in some anger management classes," Mr. Grundy said.

"Anger management!? What the heck!? I don't think I need to go through all of that!" Olive said.

"The only other option is expulsion."

"Okay…fine, I'll do the anger management," Olive replied.

"I'm also going to call your parents," Mr. Grundy added.

"Oh no! Please don't do that! They will try to pull me out of school!" Olive cried.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not budging on that part."

"Okay, I understand," Olive replied dejectedly.

Once Olive left his office she felt even worse than ever, but once she reached the roomavator she saw the last thing she wanted to see. Kennedy was standing there beside Fletcher, who had his arm in a blue cast. When Kennedy saw her she looked furious.

"YOU! I can't believe you! How could you do that to Fletcher!? I thought you were his friend!" Kennedy yelled.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you Fletcher," Olive said to Fletcher instead of Kennedy, but Fletcher just looked the other direction and wouldn't meet her eyes.

"Excuse me! I'm talking to you Olive, don't ignore me!" Kennedy then said.

"Kennedy I don't want any trouble," Olive said meekly.

"Well you've got trouble whether you want it or not!" Kennedy said while getting in Olive's face.

"Kennedy, leave her alone," Fletcher finally said.

Olive looked at Fletcher with a look of relief, but he still wouldn't look her in the eye.

"You're going to defend her after what she did!?" Kennedy asked in shock.

"She wasn't trying to break my arm on purpose. Just leave her alone, please," Fletcher said and then walked away.

Kennedy gave Olive one more death glare before following Fletcher out of the room. Chyna then came over and placed a hand on Olive's shoulder.

"It's going to be okay," Chyna said softly.

"I hope so, because I never wanted to lose Fletcher as a friend," Olive replied.


	3. Anger Management

**A/N: I do not own ANT Farm. That belongs to Disney.**

**Chapter 3: Anger Management**

When Olive got back to her room she sat in bed, with her phone in hand, and waited for the inevitable. She only had to wait fifteen minutes before her phone began to ring and she answered it with great reluctance.

"Hello Mom," Olive said nervously.

"What am I going to do with you!? You broke Fletcher's arm!?" her mom yelled without hesitation.

"It was an accident Mom!"

"This is why I told you to stay away from love honey," her mom replied.

"What does love have to do with this!?" Olive asked incredulously.

"Oh I think you know exactly what I mean! You've been in love with that boy for years!" her mom answered.

"What!? I told you before I'm not in love with Fletcher! I'm with Dixon!" Olive countered.

"Do you think you're in love with Dixon?"

"Well…I don't know. We've only been dating for a little while," Olive said.

"Every time we talk, all I hear about is how you spent the day with Fletcher. That seems a little odd since you're dating Dixon," her mom pointed out.

"Dixon is gone a lot, because of his training. Fletcher is my friend, so yeah I spend time with him. Chyna is usually there too!"

"I'm telling you that Dixon boy is going to break your heart just like you broke Fletcher's arm and I'm sure he will claim it was an accident as well," her mom then said.

"Oh my god Mom! I get it! Your love life sucked, but don't take it out on me!" Olive yelled and then found herself shocked by her outburst.

"You…don't know what you're talking about," her mom replied, sounding a little hurt.

"Then explain it to me!"

"Not now…just drop it! This is supposed to be about you! I should bring you straight home and put you back in Webster High!" her mom said.

"No! Please don't do that Mom! Mr. Grundy is making me do Anger Management. That should help, so please don't bring me home!" Olive pleaded.

"Anger Management? Well I guess it's worth a try, but if it doesn't work and you step one more foot out of line, then I'm bringing you straight home!"

"Thank you Mom! I promise I won't mess up again!" Olive cried.

"I hope so, for your sake. You get a good night's sleep honey. Talk to you later," her mom said.

"Goodnight Mom. I love you," Olive replied before hanging up.

Olive then lay down and started to pull her covers over her when she caught sight of a panel on her memory quilt. This one wasn't an embarrassing moment of Fletcher, it was simply a picture of her and Fletcher standing side by side, and looking happy. The longer she looked at it the more she began to smile. She then turned the quilt some more until she found another of her favorites, which was a panel of her and Fletcher dressed as elves. In the picture the two of them had their arms around each other and once again they were smiling. Olive was beginning to feel much better until she had the sudden realization that her relationship with Fletcher might be unfixable.

"Stupid quilt, all you seem to be bringing me lately is misery," Olive said to herself.

However, Olive knew that wasn't true; it was her own fault that she was feeling this way. She then reached over and turned out the light so she could sleep. Chyna came in a few minutes later, but Olive pretended to be asleep, because frankly she didn't feel like discussing the issue any more that night.

The next day Olive attempted to talk to Fletcher a few times, but he simply ignored her. On Olive's fourth attempt Kennedy showed up and drove her off with a death glare. Classes, which were usually Olive's favorite part of the day, had become nothing but a chore. Once 3:00 rolled around Olive dropped her books off in her room and then made her way to the room that Anger Management classes were being held in.

"They hold the classes here?" Chyna had asked in surprise earlier that day.

"Yeah, apparently there are quite a few ANTs with anger issues…and a few employees too," Olive replied.

When Olive arrived she found a circle of chairs set up in the middle of the room. Most of the chairs were already filled, but Olive didn't bother to look at who was sitting in them as she simply kept her head down.

"Welcome! Have a seat," the counselor said.

The counselor was a middle aged man, who was almost completely bald, wearing a green sweater. He seemed overly chipper, which made Olive dread the class even more.

"Hi there, my name is Dr. Shelby and what is your name?" the counselor asked.

"I'm Olive Doyle."

"You have got to be kidding me!" said a voice from the doorway.

Olive turned around quickly to see Lexi entering the room with a look of shock.

"Lexi? What are you doing here?" Olive asked.

"I'm here because apparently trying to strangle Seth for leaving me for another girl is frowned upon in this establishment!" Lexi said angrily. "I'm guessing you're here because you broke Fletcher's arm," Lexi then added with a grin.

"Yeah…I am," Olive replied.

"Well Lexi, if you could have a seat then we will get started," Dr. Shelby said.

Lexi took a seat and folded her arms before glaring at everyone in the circle and daring them to say something to her. Dr. Shelby started the session by having everyone introduce themselves. It was a small group of only six, but to Olive that was five too many, because she didn't want to have to discuss her issues in front of other people.

"Now, I want to go around the circle and have you tell me what kind of things makes you angry. Let's start with Lexi," Dr. Shelby then said.

"What makes me angry? Seeing a pair of shoes, which I just bought, on sale for less a day later makes me mad. Seeing someone wearing the same outfit as me makes me mad. Oh and my boyfriend leaving me for some girl in a Garkon outfit REALLY makes me mad!" Lexi yelled.

"Okay, now Olive it's your turn," Dr. Shelby said.

"People who use bad grammar, people who don't know the difference between your and you're, or there, their, and they're!" Olive started to say.

"Didn't you just say the same words over and over again?" Lexi asked with a smirk.

"Shut up Lexi!" Olive snapped.

"Now we don't use the words 'shut up' in here," Dr. Shelby warned.

"Guys that can't take a hint also make me angry!" Olive said and then found herself shocked, because she hadn't intended to say that.

"Well this just got interesting," Lexi said.

"Do you want to elaborate?" Dr. Shelby asked Olive.

"Um…no, I'm not sure why I said that," Olive stammered.

"I am," Lexi said under her breath.

Olive gave Lexi an annoyed look, mostly because she didn't know what Lexi meant by that comment. Dr. Shelby then continued around the room, but Olive didn't pay much attention as she was too confused at the moment. Once everyone had a turn Dr. Shelby spoke again.

"Okay, now I want you each to picture the person who makes you angry and then think about what you would like to say to that person. Then I want you to split into pairs and do some role playing."

"Oooh, I pick Olive as my partner," Lexi said with a grin.

"What!? Why?" Olive replied.

"Because I'm going to have some fun with this," Lexi whispered.

Olive and Lexi then turned their chairs so they were facing each other, but only Lexi seemed interested in actually doing the role playing.

"Fine, if we're going to do this then you go first," Olive said as she had no intention of going first herself.

"Okay, then you be Seth," Lexi said.

"Okay…I'm Seth," Olive said in a bored voice.

"Seth, I'm really hurt that you would leave me for that girl after I went through all that trouble to become a Garkon fan!" Lexi complained.

"Whatevs, she was prettier than you," Olive said in a low voice.

"Dr. Shelby! Olive isn't playing fair!" Lexi yelled.

"Olive, you need to take this seriously," Dr. Shelby told her.

"Fine…you spent all that time telling what a dork I was just to turn around and act like it never happened. Did you ever think about how you made me feel?" Olive said as Seth.

"Well…not exactly," Lexi said a little uncertainly.

"Yeah, you have tendencies to do that pretty often, don't you Lexi," Olive continued.

"Well…I just didn't understand you at first; that's all," Lexi tried to explain.

"There's a shock," Olive stated.

"Okay, I think that's enough. It's your turn now Olive," Lexi said uneasily. "I'll be Fletcher."

"Okay, why are you such an idiot Fletcher?" Olive asked.

"I don't think I'm an idiot. Why are you so mean to me?" Lexi countered.

"Because you drive me crazy!"

"How do I drive you crazy?"

"Because you…are so infuriating!" Olive said, but instantly felt stupid for saying it.

"That doesn't explain anything!" Lexi said, while trying to imitate Fletcher's voice.

"Because…I don't know okay!" Olive cried.

"I think you do. I think it's because you're jealous!" Lexi said with a grin.

"Jealous!? Why would I be jealous!?" Olive asked incredulously.

"Because I like Chyna and not you!" Lexi said and then almost burst into giggles at the situation.

"That's ridiculous!" Olive said a little more loudly than she intended.

"Oh really? Then why do you have a quilt with my picture all over it on your bed?" Lexi continued.

"I…because…you're my friend! I'm with Dixon!"

"Really? I don't see a Dixon quilt on your bed," Lexi replied and this time she did laugh a little.

"I'm not in love with you!" Olive cried out.

"I never said anything about love. You brought that up!" Lexi said and was fighting to keep the laughter in check.

"You see, this is why you drive me crazy! You know exactly the right buttons to push and you never stop pushing them! Do you know what it's like to sit back and watch you obsess over Chyna!?" Olive yelled, not realizing she had stood up, or that the entire room had stopped talking and was watching the exchange.

"No, I don't. Why don't you tell me what it's like," Lexi said.

"You make me feel insecure! You make me feel like I'm not as pretty as Chyna! I've known you longer than her! Why didn't you notice me that way!? Why didn't you fall in love with me!?" Olive cried and then fell back into her chair with her face in her hands.

The entire room was dead silent. No one wanted to speak, but the sound of Olive's crying made everyone a little uncomfortable.

"Olive, are you okay?" Dr. Shelby asked.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get that animated," Olive said softly.

"That's okay; how do you feel now that you got that off your chest?" he then asked.

Olive wasn't sure how to answer, because honestly she didn't know what to feel at the moment. All of those words had come pouring out of her from a place buried deep within, and frankly most of it had surprised her as much as everyone else. She felt like she had been living a lie and now she felt confused. Her mom had been right all along about her feelings for Fletcher and she had just refused to see it.

"I don't know how I feel right now," Olive said finally.

"That's understandable, but you will eventually need to say these things to Fletcher himself and not just Lexi. It's the only way you can heal," Dr. Shelby said.

"I know, but I'm just not ready," Olive replied.

"I understand. I believe that is enough for today's session. You are all free to go," Dr. Shelby then said.


	4. Damage Control

**A/N: I do not own ANT Farm. That belongs to Disney**

**Chapter 4: Damage Control**

Fletcher sat on his bed deep in thought. He was mainly trying to occupy his mind so that he wouldn't focus on how badly his skin itched underneath his cast; however, he was also thinking about Olive. He knew she hadn't meant to break his arm and he felt terrible about telling her he hated her, but he was also confused as to why Olive was becoming so mean towards him. They had always teased each other, but that was just their thing. The teasing had always been light hearted, with a few minor exceptions, but in the end they always made up if things went a little too far. Fletcher couldn't understand why that dynamic between them had changed so much. He just wished he could figure Olive out, or any girl for that matter. The longer he sat there, the more frustrated he got; plus the itching under his cast was becoming worse. He then grabbed a pencil and tried sticking it under the cast to scratch his pestering itch.

"What are you doing?" Angus asked when he noticed what Fletcher was doing.

"Trying to scratch this itch!" Fletcher said.

"I still can't believe Olive broke your arm. What did you do to make her so mad?" Angus asked, but Fletcher couldn't help but notice a hint of amusement in Angus' voice.

"I didn't do anything. I just told her one of my jokes and she got mad."

"Was it the Interrupting Cow one, because if it was I don't blame her," Angus said with a laugh.

"Hey…that's a great joke!" Fletcher said defensively.

"Whatever!" Angus said with a roll of his eyes.

"I just don't understand what Olive's deal is! She's become so mean!" Fletcher complained.

"I know, it's kind of hot," Angus joked.

"Dude you really need to move on," Fletcher said in annoyance.

"Oh like you are one to talk! That's the pot calling the skillet black," Angus retorted.

"I'm pretty sure it's a kettle, not a skillet," Fletcher corrected. "And I have moved on from Chyna finally. I am happy with Kennedy."

"Yeah right! Do you really expect me to believe that?" Angus asked.

"Chyna will never see me as more than a friend. I realize that now. Besides, Kennedy is a good girlfriend," Fletcher said, but Angus wasn't sure he sounded so confident.

"You would say that, you're totally whipped by her," Angus said and then started talking in a mockingly high pitched voice. "Yes Kennedy, whatever you say Kennedy," Angus mocked.

"Shut up! I don't sound like that!" Fletcher said in annoyance.

"You're right, your voice is much higher than that," Angus replied and then had to duck as Fletcher threw a pillow at him.

"I'm not going to sit here and take this. I'm going to go find Olive, it's about time we had a talk," Fletcher said as he got up and left the room.

Fletcher headed for the roomavator and found Chyna sitting on the sofa. When he approached she waved at him with a smile and he decided to take a seat next to her.

"Have you seen Olive?" Fletcher asked.

"She's in ang…I mean she's around her somewhere," Chyna replied.

"Oh okay, well I need to talk to her," Fletcher said.

"Look Fletcher, Olive is really sorry about what happened. You know she never meant to hurt you," Chyna explained.

"I know, and I never should have told her I hate her, because that isn't true."

"She knows that Fletcher," Chyna said consolingly.

"Then why has she become so mean to me?" Fletcher asked.

"I don't know, but I know that she cares about you, a lot more than you realize."

Fletcher wasn't sure what Chyna meant by that, but at that moment Olive entered the roomavator. When she saw Fletcher sitting there she looked worried and acted like she was about to walk away, but Fletcher stopped her.

"Olive wait!" Fletcher called out.

Olive stopped and turned to face him with a look of anticipation.

"Can we please talk?" Fletcher asked.

"Yeah, I'd like that," Olive said quietly.

The two of them moved to a quiet corner of the room and sat down. There were a few moments of silence as neither of them seemed to know what to say, but it was Fletcher who finally broke that silence.

"Olive I don't hate you," he said.

"I know you don't. You were upset when you said it. Fletcher I am so sorry for what I did. Please forgive me," Olive pleaded.

"I forgive you, but I have to know something. Why have you been acting so mean towards me lately?"

"I…it's complicated," Olive said and then mentally kicked herself for such a cop out.

"I don't accept that. I want to know the truth," Fletcher said defiantly.

"Fletcher I…I've been acting really childish and I'm sorry," Olive replied.

"But why have you been acting that way?" Fletcher asked again.

Olive wanted to tell him, but the situation was complicated. They were both already in relationships and Olive wasn't sure that she just wanted to throw away what she had with Dixon.

"I wish I could tell you Fletcher, but I'm just not ready," Olive answered and secretly hated herself a little for it. Fletcher looked disappointed and annoyed, but after a moment he simply nodded his head.

"Okay, I'll accept that, for now," Fletcher said.

"Can we go back to being friends?" Olive asked timidly.

"Yeah, we can, but promise me you'll try and be a little nicer," Fletcher said with a smile.

"I promise, no more teasing," Olive said.

"I don't mind the teasing; it's kind of our thing, but just don't be so mean about it," Fletcher replied.

"Okay, I was kind of hoping you would say that," Olive said with a smile. "Hey, want to go get some smoothies?" she then asked.

"I would love to, but someone just walked in that I think you would rather spend time with," Fletcher said as he pointed over Olive's shoulder.

Olive turned to see Dixon standing beside the sofa and talking to Chyna. Olive expected her heart to soar, but she was surprised to find herself feeling a little disappointed. Part of her had actually been intent on getting a smoothie with Fletcher. She began to feel a little guilty for feeling that way, so she stood up and walked over to Dixon.

"Hey Dixon," Olive said with a weak smile.

"Hey, I saw you when I walked in, but you and Fletcher seemed to be having a pretty serious discussion. Is everything okay?" Dixon asked.

"Yeah, everything is fine," Olive said.

She didn't feel like explaining what had happened while Dixon was away. She was afraid of having to explain why she acted the way she did and she didn't want Dixon to know that she was having feelings for another boy.

"Are you sure? I've noticed things have seemed a little tense between you and Fletcher lately," Dixon said and Olive inwardly cursed how observant Dixon was.

"It's okay, we patched things up. We're good friends again," Olive said and then inwardly added, "But I wish it was more than that."

Olive began to feel guilty about having these thoughts, which caused feelings of confusion to well up inside her. She was loyal to Dixon, but at the same time she was beginning to fully realize how deep her feelings for Fletcher truly went. Then Dixon made a suggestion that only complicated matters even more.

"I just had an idea. How about we double date with Fletcher and Kennedy? It would give you guys a chance to mend that friendship. Plus I think it would be nice to do things with other couples," Dixon said with a smile.

"I don't know if Kennedy would like that idea very much," Olive said nervously.

"Nonsense, Kennedy and I get along great," Dixon replied.

"Yeah, but I always got the feeling she doesn't like me very much," Olive said.

"Well then that's all the more reason to do this. I think it would be good for the two of you to put your differences aside."

"You're not taking no for an answer on this are you?" Olive asked.

"Not at all."

"Okay, fine, but you set it up. I know Kennedy would say no if I asked her," Olive replied.

That night when Olive went back to her room she was more confused and conflicted than ever. She wasn't sure she would be able to endure the awkwardness of a double date with Fletcher and Kennedy. Chyna hadn't returned to the room yet and Olive needed someone to talk to, so she called her mom and inwardly hoped that she was in a good mood.

"Hello?" her mom said when she answered the phone.

"Hi Mom, can we talk?" Olive asked.

"Sure honey, is everything okay?"

"Well, it's better than it was yesterday. Anger Management was a nightmare, but I did talk with Fletcher and we're friends again."

"Well that's good, but why do I get the feeling that you're holding something back?" her mom asked.

"Mom…you were right. I am in love with Fletcher," Olive stated plainly.

"Oh god, I knew that you were. Sweety this will only lead to you getting hurt," her mom said out of concern.

"I'm so confused. I'm dating Dixon, but I'm in love with Fletcher and Fletcher is dating Kennedy. What do I do Mom?" Olive cried.

"You forget about all of it and move on before you get hurt!"

"Mom! I'm serious!"

"I'm serious too! I told you before that you need to be focusing on your schoolwork!" her mom said sternly.

"Mom my schoolwork is perfectly fine, just like it has always been! I've never made lower than an A in any class! You know that already! I'm trying to get advice from you about boys, but you always ignore me when I try!" Olive cried.

"You know how I feel about this!" her mom replied.

"Yes I do know how you feel! You're a bitter woman who won't let go of the fact that you never found your one true love!" Olive yelled and then waited for the onslaught.

"Don't talk to me that way! You don't know what happened!" her mom yelled in return.

"Then tell me!"

"Fine! You want to know what happened? I did find my true love! I was in a situation much like yours in fact! I was in love with a boy who was in love with someone else and it hurt me to watch him obsess over her! I let it eat me up inside for far too long!"

"What did you do about it?" Olive asked.

"Nothing! I couldn't do anything, because…he died before I ever got the chance to tell him how I felt!" her mom said and then broke into tears.

"Oh Mom, I'm so sorry," Olive said softly.

"He was killed in a car wreck our senior year. Do you know what it does to you to live with regret like that? I just stumbled through one bad relationship after another after that until I just gave up. I wasn't going to let myself get like that again. I couldn't go through it again. I couldn't let you go through something like that. I became so bitter and angry and I am so sorry. Please forgive me," her mom cried.

"I forgive you Mom, but you have to let me live my own life. I want to be able to call you when I need advice about a boy and have you actually encourage me instead of telling me how horrible love is. You may have given up on it, but I haven't!"

"I know and I'm sorry. I don't know how much advice I can give you though."

"Mom, can I ask you something? Do you love Dad or is he just someone you decided to have kids with?" Olive asked.

"Yes, I love him. I don't know if I did at first, but I know I do now. When we first got together we told each other that we would love to start a family, but both of us were fed up with the expectations of romantic love. I thought we were a perfect match. We got along great, but I don't think I've ever told him that somewhere along the line I did fall in love with him. I was too afraid to admit it," her mom said sadly.

"Then you need to tell him that. I'm sure he would like to hear it," Olive replied.

"You're right. Oh god, how did you turn out so wise when your Mom is just an old fool?"

"Don't say that Mom. You're not a fool," Olive said with a laugh.

"I am a fool. Instead of preparing you for love I tried to squash it and now I realize I was so wrong for doing that."

"It's okay Mom. I love you," Olive replied.

"I love you too and I want you to promise me something," her mom said.

"Okay, what is it?"

"Promise me that you won't wait until it's too late to tell Fletcher how you feel about him," her mom answered.

"But what about Dixon?" Olive asked.

"Honey, I can't tell you what to do, but all I know is you told me you are in love with Fletcher, but when I asked if you were in love with Dixon you said you didn't know. I think that right there tells you everything you need to know," her mom replied.

"Maybe you're right, but I have to think about it," Olive said uncertainly.

"I understand, but don't over think it honey. I think you already know the answer."


	5. Double Trouble

**A/N: I do not own ANT Farm. That belongs to Disney.**

**Chapter 5: Double Trouble**

The next morning Olive was sitting out on the terrace, with a cup of hot coffee in hand, just staring out at the beautiful view from the roof of Z-Tech. She was content to just let the morning breeze blow through her hair as she contemplated her current predicament. She had barely slept a wink the night before because of that very reason; and because she spent most of the night staring at panels of her memory quilt. She was so lost in thought that she didn't even notice Chyna walk over.

"Have you come to a decision yet?" Chyna asked as she sat down at Olive's table.

"What?" Olive asked a little dazedly.

"You barely slept at all last night, so I figured you had to have come up with something," Chyna replied.

"I've come up with nothing, because I don't know what to do. Even if I break up with Dixon, Fletcher will still be dating Kennedy, so what's the point? Now I kind of know how Fletcher felt," Olive said sadly.

"What do you mean?" Chyna asked in confusion.

"I know now how it feels to want someone you can't have," Olive answered. "If only I had realized how I feel sooner."

"Don't beat yourself up Olive. Maybe this just isn't the right time, but it's not like Fletcher is going anywhere. If it's meant to be it will happen," Chyna said reassuringly.

"Thanks Chyna, you're right."

"Now are you actually going to go on this double date? It seems like a one way ticket to Awkward Town to me," Chyna said.

"Dixon really wants to go. He's concerned about my friendship with Fletcher. Isn't that ironic?" Olive said with a nervous laugh.

"Well good luck, I don't envy you tonight…or right now, look who's here," Chyna said as she pointed to the door.

Olive turned to see Lexi heading her way with a grin on her face.

"Oh great, just what I needed," Olive said grumpily.

"Hey Olive, where's your boyfriend?" Lexi asked.

"I haven't seen Dixon yet this morning," Olive replied.

"I'm not talking about Dixon," Lexi said with a laugh.

"Go away Lexi!" Olive yelled.

"You better tell Fletcher the truth soon," Lexi continued as if she hadn't heard Olive.

"Or what? Are you going to tell him?" Olive retorted.

"Maybe, I hadn't thought of doing that. Thanks Olive," Lexi said with a grin.

"Why do you care!?" Olive yelled.

"I know why she cares. She's hoping you'll break up with Dixon so she can have him for herself," Chyna said.

"What the heck Lexi!? Are you serious!?" Olive asked.

"Hey, you stole him from me, so I deserve a chance," Lexi answered.

"How did I steal him from you? If anything I stole him from Chyna," Olive pointed out.

"It doesn't matter. You clearly like someone else now, so stop hogging the hot guy!" Lexi yelled.

"It's not that simple…things are complicated," Olive replied.

"Ugh, you are so annoying! I can't…," Lexi started to say, but then she seemed distracted by something on the other side of the terrace. "Is that Seth…reading a comic book!? Oh heck no! SETH!"

Seth looked up when he heard his name shouted, but when he saw it was Lexi he looked utterly afraid. Lexi went storming over towards his table and so Seth stood up and attempted to run.

"That girl has issues," Olive said with a laugh.

"Tell me about it; I guess she's going to need another round of anger management," Chyna replied.

"Did you just say 'tell me about it' and then keep talking?" Olive asked in annoyance. "How am I supposed to tell you about it if you keep talking?"

"Olive…drink your coffee, you're getting a little cranky," Chyna said as she got up to leave.

Chyna took two steps, but then she had to stop and laugh, because she saw Lexi chasing Seth around the terrace, while whacking him with a rolled up comic book.

"You lied to me! Bad Seth! Bad Seth!" Lexi yelled as she hit him with the comic book.

Olive spent the rest of the day desperately trying to focus in her classes, but it didn't help that Fletcher sat right next to her in two of them. Fletcher had spent most of the day having people sign his cast, but he was a little bummed when most of them seemed to have forgotten what his name was. Olive decided to cheer him up by signing it herself, but it wasn't until she was done that she noticed that she dotted the "I" in her name with a heart.

"What's wrong with me?" Olive thought to herself.

"Why did you dot the 'I' in your name with a picture of a bean?" Fletcher asked when he looked at his cast.

"What!? That is clearly a…yeah it's a bean," Olive replied.

By the time the double date rolled around Olive was a nervous wreck. She wasn't only nervous about how she would act around Fletcher, but about how Kennedy would act around her as well. When they all met up together in the lobby Kennedy seemed calm, but the second Fletcher's back was turned she gave Olive a glare. Luckily there was a restaurant nearby that was within walking distance, because Olive didn't feel like being cooped up in a car with Kennedy for any period of time.

The restaurant was a cozy little place that served Italian food. It was called Isabella's Italian Cuisine. Dixon swore it was one of the best places around. The four of them found a booth near the front and took their seats, but it wasn't until after they were seated that Olive realized she was sitting right across from Fletcher. Kennedy also seemed to notice this and decided to say something.

"Fletcher, maybe you and I should switch places," Kennedy suggested.

"But I like where I'm sitting," Fletcher replied. "Besides, you always insist on sitting on the outside so you can easily get out if you have to pee."

"Thank you so much for telling everyone that!" Kennedy said sarcastically.

"You're welcome," Fletcher said with a smile, not realizing that Kennedy was mad.

Olive was trying desperately not to laugh, because she knew it would only make Kennedy even madder, but Kennedy must have noticed the look on her face, because she gave her yet another scowl.

"Would anyone like some bread?" Dixon asked as he held up the small basket of bread.

"Sure, I'll take some," Fletcher said as he grabbed two.

"Geez Fletcher, leave some for the rest of us," Olive joked.

"Oh I'm sorry, here you can have this one," Fletcher said as he handed Olive a breadstick.

When Olive reached for the bread her hand brushed against Fletcher's and she ended up dropping the breadstick out of shock, but Fletcher didn't seem to notice.

"This reminds me of that time we ate at Hippo's and I whittled that piece of bread into a mouse," Fletcher said with a smile.

"Oh yeah! I think our parents are still paying for the damage that elephant did!" Olive replied.

"Elephant? In a restaurant?" Dixon asked with a laugh.

"This guy Hippo owns a restaurant, but he's always changing the theme based on what's in or out. Fletcher and I kept messing with the theme of the place to torment Lexi, so every time we went to dinner together there we would try to make Lexi miserable, but it usually backfired on us," Olive said.

"Every time you went to dinner together? How many times have you two gone out?" Kennedy asked incredulously.

"Oh Fletcher and I have gone to dinner together plenty of times," Olive said as if it weren't a big deal.

"Did the two of you used to date?" Dixon asked.

"Date!? No no no, we never dated. We just went as friends," Fletcher answered.

When Fletcher said this Olive couldn't help but feel a little pang of regret and unfortunately this must have shown on her face, because Kennedy looked at her with a confused look.

"You know, I kind of miss IHOW a little bit," Fletcher said with a smile.

"Really? That place was awful. I don't know why we kept going there," Olive replied. "Especially after we heard about the rat droppings that place had. Interesting factoid, the legal limit of rat droppings is zero!"

"Well you kept going there because of Graham," Fletcher pointed out.

"Graham? Who's that?" Dixon asked.

"He's Olive's ex-boyfriend," Fletcher said.

"Oh…you never told me about him," Dixon said a little uneasily.

"Don't worry; he was kind of a jerk. He broke up with me because I yelled at Fletcher about his terrible grammar," Olive said. "Also it turns out he was really mean to everyone else."

"Whoa, I didn't know you finally found out about that," Fletcher said, sounding a little relieved.

"Chyna finally told me about it. I'm sorry you had to put up with that Fletcher. If I had known about that I would have broken up with him," Olive said.

"Really? You would have broken up with him because of how he treated me?" Fletcher asked in surprise.

"Yeah, only I am allowed to treat you that way," Olive joked.

"Don't you think you should be nicer to him!?" Kennedy asked rudely.

"I was just joking. Fletcher knows that," Olive said defensively.

"Whatever, could we stop this trip down memory lane long enough to order our food?" Kennedy asked in a huff.

Everyone was a little taken back by Kennedy's attitude, so they ordered their meals and then sat there in awkward silence for a little while. Everything seemed to be back to normal until Fletcher reached for a napkin and Kennedy noticed something on his cast. She then reached out and grabbed his cast to pull it closer.

"Ow!" Fletcher said.

"Oh get over it! Olive, did you dot the "I" in your name with a heart on this cast?" Kennedy asked.

"Relax Kennedy, it's clearly a bean," Fletcher replied.

"Fletcher you are so dense sometimes!" Kennedy said in frustration.

"Hey! Don't call him dense!" Olive said and then realized that might have been going too far.

"Yeah! I don't even know what that means!" Fletcher said.

"Look Olive; I don't know what your deal is, but you have a boyfriend already, so back off!" Kennedy yelled.

"Kennedy, take it easy. I'm sure Olive didn't mean anything by it," Dixon said, but Olive could tell he was just as concerned about it as she was.

The rest of dinner was tense and awkward. No one really said more than a few words of small talk and by the time the checks arrived everyone was ready to go. When they arrived back at the school Kennedy didn't even bother saying goodnight to Fletcher; she simply walked inside and left him standing there. Dixon, on the other hand, gave Olive a hug, but she could tell his mind was elsewhere.

"Goodnight," Olive said to Dixon.

"Goodnight, I'll see you tomorrow," Dixon said without really looking at her and then went inside.

"Olive I'm sorry, that was my fault," Fletcher said once the two of them were alone.

"No it wasn't Fletcher; don't worry about it. I'm going to bed. Goodnight Fletcher," Olive said as she headed inside.

"Goodnight," Fletcher replied.

When Dixon arrived to his room he was thankful to find that his roommate was out for the night. He lay down on his bed and began to contemplate all that had happened on the double date. He was beginning to worry that he was losing Olive and it drove him crazy. He began to wonder what he had done wrong, but he didn't get very far as there was a knock on his door. He expected it to be Olive, but when he opened the door he was shocked to find Kennedy standing there.

"We need to talk," Kennedy said as she entered the room without being invited.

"Sure, come on in," Dixon said sarcastically.

"We have to do something about this," Kennedy said as she took a seat.

"Something about what?" Dixon asked.

"You know what I mean! Fletcher and Olive are starting to fall for each other and I don't know about you, but I don't want to lose Fletcher," Kennedy replied.

"Do you even really care about him?" Dixon asked.

"I like him well enough, but I also don't want my reputation damaged by this! If he leaves me for Olive people will talk and I cannot afford that kind of negative publicity!"

"Always the politician," Dixon said under his breath.

"You're right; I am! I don't lose and I always get what I want! Right now I want to drive a wedge between Fletcher and Olive!" Kennedy said with a wicked grin.

"How do you plan to do that?" Dixon asked.

"Do you still have some of that Anti-Truth Serum handy?"

"Yes, but what do you plan to do with it?" Dixon asked uneasily.

"We are going to slip some of it into Fletcher's food and then put him in a room with Olive. He will surely say something awful to her and she will hate him for it!" Kennedy said with devilish glee.

"Whoa…what do you mean we?" Dixon asked.

"Come on Dixon! Are you just going to roll over and let him take your girl? I know you don't want to lose Olive!"

"No, I don't want to lose her, but I'm not comfortable with this!"

"You're a spy in training! Deception and manipulation are your way of life! Grow some backbone and stand up for your girl Dixon!" Kennedy yelled.

"Okay…fine, you're right. We will slip the Anti-Truth Serum into his food tomorrow," Dixon said finally.

"Good boy, I knew you would come around," Kennedy said with a laugh.


	6. Opposite Day

**A/N: I do not own ANT Farm. That belongs to Disney.**

**Chapter 6: Opposite Day**

Dixon was standing in his spy lab, cooking a bowl of soup for Fletcher. Once the soup was ready it was time to add the most important ingredient, which was the Anti-Truth Serum. He took out a vial of the serum and carefully began to add it to the soup, but half way through pouring it the door to the lab opened. Dixon was already a little on edge due to the guilt he was feeling over doing this to Fletcher and being startled didn't help matters any. It took him a few seconds to realize that he had poured almost half of the vial into the soup, so he quickly pulled the vial away and turned to complain to the newcomer.

"Thanks a lot! You made me dump too much of this stuff in there!" Dixon said to Kennedy, who had just walked in.

"Will that be a problem?" Kennedy asked.

"Probably not, but I'm not really sure. I've never given that large of a dose before," Dixon said out of concern.

"Don't tell me you're getting cold feet," Kennedy replied in annoyance.

"No, I don't feel like losing Olive, but I can't say I'm completely happy about this," Dixon said.

"I'm not asking you to be happy about this. This is dirty work, but it's necessary if we want to keep what is ours," Kennedy replied impatiently.

"I know that. Well it's ready to go, so go ahead and take this to Fletcher," Dixon said as he pointed at the bowl.

"What!? I'm not taking it to Fletcher; you are!" Kennedy replied.

"Why me?"

"Because if I take it to him then Fletcher will think I put the serum in that soup and he will break up with me! If he gets mad at you then so what! Olive won't believe him if he tells her you put that serum in his soup, because she thinks you are so perfect!" Kennedy explained.

"Fine, but why would Fletcher just randomly accept soup from me?" Dixon asked.

"It's Fletcher…he won't question it," Kennedy stated plainly.

Dixon reluctantly picked up the bowl of soup and had to bite back a curse as the hot soup spilled onto his finger. He then made his way to the roomavator where he found Fletcher sitting on the couch and watching TV.

"Hey Fletcher," Dixon said.

"Oh hey Dixon. What ya got there?" Fletcher asked.

"Well I know that double date last night was kind of awkward, so I decided to make it up to you by making you some of my famous Chicken Noodle Soup," Dixon said as he offered the bowl to Fletcher.

"Oh wow, thanks man," Fletcher said as he took the bowl.

Dixon watched closely as Fletcher began to eat. After a few spoonfuls Fletcher turned to Dixon with a smile.

"It's awful!" Fletcher said with a smile and thumbs up.

Fletcher then had a confused look on his face, but Dixon wasn't about to stick around until he figured out what was going on.

"Awesome! Well I'll talk to you later," Dixon said and then left the room as fast as he could.

"Okay, have a terrible day!" Fletcher said as he left and then looked confused again.

Fletcher continued to eat the soup until the bowl was completely empty and then set the bowl to the side. He had to admit that it was a pretty good soup, but he didn't know why he had told Dixon it was awful. After a few minutes Olive entered the roomavator and spotted Fletcher.

"There you are. Kennedy said you would be in here. How's your day going so far?" Olive asked as she sat down.

"It's going absolutely terrible!" Fletcher answered and then shook his head as if that might solve the problem of saying things he didn't mean.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. What's wrong?"

"I keep saying things I absolutely mean to say," Fletcher said and then became even more frustrated.

"Okay…you're acting weird," Olive said in confusion.

"I don't know!"

"What is the matter with you?" Olive asked in annoyance.

"I know!"

"If you're just going to act all strange then I'll just leave," Olive said.

"Yes! Please leave!" Fletcher said and then his eyes went wide with shock.

"What's your problem!? Is this about last night?" Olive asked in a hurt sounding voice.

"Yes it totally is!" Fletcher said and then threw his arms up in frustration.

"Look, I'm sorry things were awkward during that date, but you weren't helping matters any either!" Olive yelled.

"That's not okay. It was all your fault!" Fletcher said and then covered his mouth with his hand.

"Why are you being so hurtful!?" Olive cried.

"I know! I mean I KNOW! YES! I MEANT TO SAY I KNOW! ARRRRGHHHHH!" Fletcher yelled.

"Stop it! You are being a total jerk!" Olive cried.

"I can stop it! I mean I CAN stop it!" Fletcher said and then reached up and began pulling at his own hair.

"What is wrong with you!? I can't believe I thought I actually had feelings for you!" Olive said and then covered her mouth when she realized what she had said.

Fletcher's eyes widened in surprise and he smiled, but when he opened his mouth to speak more lies came out.

"I don't have feelings for you too!" Fletcher said and then felt like screaming in terror.

"Oh my god Fletcher! Why are you being so mean!?" Olive said as she burst into tears and then turned to leave.

"Don't wait! Keep going!" Fletcher called out as he ran towards her.

Fletcher was on the verge of crying himself. He couldn't understand why the wrong things kept coming out of his mouth, but then it hit him. He had a sudden realization about what was happening.

"Olive! Dixon did not give me anti-truth serum!" Fletcher yelled.

"Of course he didn't! He wouldn't do that!" Olive yelled in return.

"Please don't believe me! I mean everything I have said!" Fletcher replied and then slapped himself in the face as if that would help.

Olive looked absolutely crushed as she took off running and Fletcher felt worse than he had ever felt in his life. All he wanted to do was chase after her and tell her he didn't mean anything he had said, but he was afraid of what might come out instead. He was about to pursue her anyway when Lexi walked over with a grin on her face and blocked his way.

"That was awesome! I knew you found Olive annoying, but I never knew you disliked her that much," Lexi said with glee.

"KEEP TALKING LEXI!" Fletcher yelled.

"Okay, I will. I just thought you should know that Olive admitted to me, during Anger Management, that she's in love with you. So kudos on totally shooting her down," Lexi said with a laugh.

"What!? She's in love with me!? That's terrible, but now I ruined everything and that's wonderful! I mean…it's…AHHHHHHHH!" Fletcher yelled and then took off running out of the room.

"What a strange little boy," Lexi said to herself after Fletcher left.

Meanwhile, Olive kept running until she reached her room and threw herself onto her bed. She didn't even notice that Chyna was there.

"Olive what's wrong?" Chyna asked out of concern.

"Fletcher is a total jerk!" Olive cried.

"What happened?" Chyna asked as she gently rubbed Olive's back.

"I went to talk to him and he acted like he wanted me to leave. Then he told me it was my fault that last night was so awkward. If that wasn't bad enough I accidentally told him I have feelings for him and he told me he didn't feel the same and then rubbed it in my face over and over!" Olive explained.

"That doesn't sound like Fletcher at all. Why would he do that?" Chyna asked.

"I don't know, but he also tried accusing Dixon of giving him Anti-Truth Serum!"

"Oh my god Olive! That could be it! Remember how I was when I ate that stuff?" Chyna reminded her.

"No Chyna; that's not it. Dixon keeps that stuff locked up tight after what happened with you and I know he would never knowingly feed it to Fletcher," Olive replied.

"And I know Fletcher and he would never say those kinds of things to you! Why would Fletcher lie about Dixon?" Chyna asked.

"I don't know; maybe he doesn't like Dixon," Olive answered.

"Olive, you and Fletcher just made up, why would Fletcher ruin that on purpose?" Chyna tried to explain.

"Because he's an idiot and a jackass!" Olive yelled.

"Olive…," Chyna started to say.

"Just drop it Chyna! Why are you taking his side?" Olive asked.

"I'm not trying to take sides. I'm just trying to make sense of all of this!" Chyna said in frustration.

"Just go away if you're going to defend him!" Olive cried.

"Olive please don't…"

"GO AWAY!" Olive yelled.

Chyna left without another word, but she knew she had to find Fletcher and get to the bottom of things.

Elsewhere in the school, Fletcher was storming down the hallway as he headed straight for Dixon's room. He wasn't sure what he was going to do when he got there, but he knew he had to confront him. When he reached Dixon's door he pounded on it with his good hand. After a few seconds Dixon opened the door and tried to put on a surprised face when he saw a furious Fletcher standing there.

"Fletcher, what are you doing here?" Dixon asked.

"You didn't give me Anti-Truth Serum!" Fletcher yelled and then felt stupid due to the wrong thing coming out yet again.

"You're right, I didn't," Dixon replied.

"Don't act stupid; that's my game!" Fletcher said.

"Well said," Dixon said with a laugh.

"That's it! I am NOT going to punch you in the face!" Fletcher yelled.

"Well that's the truest thing you've said yet," Dixon replied with a smirk.

Fletcher lost complete control of his temper at that moment and then swung wildly with his left hand. The problem was Dixon was able to easily side step Fletcher and then stuck out his leg so that Fletcher tripped and fell. Fletcher then crumpled to the ground and landed right on his cast, causing immense pain to shoot up his arm.

"Did you really think that was going to work? I'm a trained fighter and you're just…you. You would never win in a fight against me Fletcher," Dixon said smugly.

"Why are you doing this?" Fletcher asked.

"Because Olive is my girlfriend and I don't plan on giving her up. Why do you even care? You have a girlfriend already, so just back off and go about your own business!" Dixon answered.

"I didn't tell Olive that you gave me Anti-Truth Serum!" Fletcher said in an attempt at defiance, but the lie kind of killed the effect.

"I'm going to guess that you meant that you did tell her, but it doesn't matter. She didn't believe you did she? Of course not, because she trusts me and I'm her boyfriend," Dixon replied.

Fletcher didn't know how to respond. He felt completely helpless, because he knew that Dixon was right. Without any proof Olive would probably never believe him.

"You know Fletcher, at first I felt a little guilty about doing this to you, but after your pathetic little display just now I realize it's for the best. Olive deserves better than you," Dixon said with a smirk. "Now get up and get out of my room. Don't worry; the effects should wear off in a couple of hours. I did give you a stronger dose than usual, but you should be fine," Dixon then added.

Fletcher slowly picked himself up off the floor as his broken arm throbbed in pain; however, the pain of his humiliation seemed to hurt worse than anything. As he left the room he swore he heard Dixon laughing at him from behind the door.


	7. The Memory Remains

**A/N: I do not own ANT Farm. That belongs to Disney.**

**Chapter 7: The Memory Remains**

Later that day Fletcher sat in bed in complete silence. He wasn't sure which was hurting more; his arm or his head, but that was the least of his problems. As of twenty minutes earlier a strange new side effect of the extra large dose of Anti-Truth Serum had appeared. Now, instead of speaking nothing but lies, he was speaking nothing but gibberish. Angus had come in about five minutes later, but Fletcher had remained silent. This fact didn't seem to bother Angus one bit, so Fletcher sat in silence and contemplated all that had happened that day.

He still couldn't believe that his friendship with Olive was seemingly over. Nor could he believe that Dixon would do what he had done; however, the biggest surprise had been the revelation that Olive not only had feelings for him, but was in love with him as well. A few days earlier that fact would have probably made him run screaming, but now he kind of liked the idea. Olive had always been a good friend, despite the teasing, and now the thought that he had possibly lost her friendship was enough to crush him.

As he sat there feeling sorry for himself he looked down at his cast and for the first time realized that Olive had indeed dotted the "I" in her name with a heart; just as Kennedy had said. This realization brought a tear to his eye and as he reached up to wipe it away there was a knock at the door.

"Could you get that?" Angus asked without looking up from his computer.

"Skippy dippy," Fletcher said without thinking about the fact that all he could say was gibberish.

"Say what now!?" Angus asked in confusion.

Fletcher didn't answer as he walked over and opened the door. He was surprised to find Chyna waiting on the other side and she looked concerned.

"Fletcher what happened!? Olive is in our room right now crying her eyes out and she said that you were a real jerk to her," Chyna asked.

Fletcher just shook his head to say no, but Chyna didn't seem to think this was satisfactory enough.

"No? What do you mean no?" Chyna asked.

Fletcher then walked over and grabbed a pen and paper and began to write, but unfortunately he couldn't seem to formulate any decipherable words on the page. He ended up throwing the paper down in frustration and decided to throw caution to the wind.

"Annie Tickle Sneakers!" Fletcher blurted out.

"What!? Don't shout gibberish at me Fletcher! Explain yourself!" Chyna said in frustration.

"Eyes triangle! Dipsy doodle gamer Annie Tickle Sneakers!" Fletcher replied.

"Wow Fletcher; you finally went crazy," Angus said with a laugh.

Fletcher became so frustrated that he started flailing his arms around wildly. It was infuriating enough that he wanted to cry, but he knew that it would do no good.

"Fletcher what is going on? Olive told me that you said all these mean things to her and then you claimed that Dixon gave you Anti-Truth Serum," Chyna explained.

Fletcher began to nod his head frantically while touching the tip of his nose with his finger and then pointing at Chyna.

"Annie Tickle Sneakers!" Fletcher repeated.

"Wait a second…was that what you were trying to say? Anti-Truth Serum?" Chyna asked.

Fletcher once again started nodding his head to say yes and it finally began to dawn on Chyna what was happening.

"Oh my god; you're having some sort of reaction to the serum aren't you? It's making you speak in gibberish!" Chyna then said.

Fletcher actually threw his arms into the air and jumped up and down in celebration that Chyna finally understood.

"Tag team lollipop!" he then yelled.

"So Dixon really did give you Anti-Truth Serum!? Why would he do that!?" Chyna asked in shock.

"Halo wally tooth kernoodle Oily fox hair stencil!" Fletcher answered.

"Yeah, maybe you should stop talking for now," Chyna said to Fletcher.

Fletcher just nodded his head and sat back down on his bed while Chyna began to pace the floor.

"I can't believe that Dixon would do something like this. I guess he saw Fletcher as a threat to his relationship with Olive for some reason," Chyna said, which caused Angus to burst into raucous laughter.

"Are you serious!?" Angus said as continued laughing.

"Angus I hate to break this to you, but Olive said she's in love with Fletcher," Chyna replied and Angus' laughter instantly came to a stop.

"Oh…wow…I don't believe it," Angus said in a dazed voice.

"Belieber izzy frosty apple," Fletcher said somewhat rudely.

"What does that even mean?" Angus asked in annoyance.

"Don't worry about it Angus! We have bigger problems right now," Chyna said impatiently. "I don't think Dixon acted alone in this. I just don't see him coming up with this idea by himself," Chyna then added.

"KENNY ROGERS!" Fletcher blurted out.

"You think Kenny Rogers helped him!?" Angus asked in confusion.

Fletcher then started shaking his head to say no and then started searching his cast for something. Finally he found the spot where Kennedy had signed his cast and started frantically pointing at it.

"Kennedy! You meant Kennedy?" Chyna asked.

"YOLO!" Fletcher responded.

"Well that does make sense and I could actually see Kennedy doing something like this," Chyna said.

"Turtle blacklist!" Fletcher then said angrily.

"Fletcher! Such language!" Angus replied with a laugh.

When Angus said this Fletcher actually seemed a little surprised; almost as if Angus wasn't far off from the truth.

"Alright then; we need to go find Kennedy and get her to confess," Chyna said.

"How are we going to do that?" Angus asked.

"I have no idea," Chyna admitted.

"Tickle Sneakers!" Fletcher said with a look of pride.

"How are we supposed to get our hands on some tickle…I mean Truth Serum?" Chyna asked impatiently.

"Fromage Dipsy Doodle's Sly Lamp!" Fletcher stated as if it were the most obvious thing.

"You want us to break into Dixon's Spy Lab?" Angus asked.

"You understood what he said?" Chyna asked in shock.

"Yeah; I'm starting to pick up a few words here and there," Angus replied.

"Yes, brain inner teal Sly Lamp!" Fletcher then said and seemed a little surprised that at least one of the words came out right.

"That's risky, but I like it. I'm sure I could use my skills to get us in," Angus said with pride.

"Well we have to try something. We have to find proof that Fletcher is telling the truth, because I don't think Olive will believe him any other way," Chyna said sadly.

Meanwhile, in Dixon's room, Dixon and Kennedy were busy discussing the day's events. Kennedy sat on the edge of Dixon's bed while Dixon sat at his desk and tinkered with one of his gadgets.

"Brilliant work Dixon, but that was only phase one of the plan," Kennedy said with a grin.

"What do you mean?" Dixon asked.

"Olive is vulnerable now, so you need to rush in and sweep her off her feet for good. You need to make her forget that she ever fell in love with Fletcher in the first place," Kennedy replied.

"How do I do that?" Dixon then asked.

"You need to take her on a weekend getaway. Take her somewhere romantic. You do have access to a private jet as part of the spy department right?" Kennedy replied.

"Yeah I do."

"Well then this is the perfect reason to use it! She needs something to get her mind off of Fletcher and this is the perfect solution," Kennedy said.

"You're right; as usual. I'll go and tell Olive," Dixon said as he got up to leave.

Dixon then made his way over to Olive's room and knocked on her door. There was a momentary pause before he heard her speak.

"Who is it?" she asked with a hoarse voice.

"It's Dixon; can I come in?"

"Sure," was all Olive said in return, so Dixon entered the room.

When he walked in he found Olive sitting on the edge of her bed holding onto her memory quilt. She had a look of disgust as she stared at it.

"Are you okay?" Dixon asked.

"No I'm not. I can't believe Fletcher!" Olive said angrily.

"What happened?" Dixon asked in mock ignorance.

Olive then proceeded to tell him the entire story of what Fletcher had said to her. Dixon did a good job of feigning total surprise and shock in all the right places. When she was done talking Dixon wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close.

"I swear to you that I didn't give Fletcher any Anti-Truth Serum and the only stash this school has is safely locked away in my lab," Dixon lied.

"I knew you wouldn't do such a thing. Why would Fletcher lie like that?" Olive asked.

"Probably because he's jealous of us. I think Fletcher has feelings for you, but he realizes that he can never have you. So Fletcher takes out his frustration on you to make himself feel better," Dixon replied.

"I thought he was a nice guy, but I was wrong," Olive said as she looked at her quilt with a look of loathing.

Olive then did something that shocked even Dixon. She took the quilt and began to rip it. She ripped each panel that she came across, but she began to realize it was taking too long. She then reached into a drawer and pulled out a pair of scissors, which she used to begin cutting the quilt to shreds.

"I don't want to ever see his face or hear his voice again!" she cried as she continued cutting the quilt into pieces. "I just wish I could cut away the memories and forget this ever happened."

Once she was satisfied that the quilt was thoroughly destroyed she took the remains and carried them out of her room. She then made her way to the garbage chute, opened it up, and tossed the remains of the quilt inside. As she watched it fall down she felt deep sorrow and regret, but she knew it was for the best.

"Did that make you feel better?" Dixon asked.

"A little bit," Olive said, but she still couldn't shake the feelings of regret and sorrow that were deep down inside.

"I think I know something that will make you feel even better. I want you to come away with me for the weekend," Dixon said and Olive turned to face him with a look of surprise.

"Where?"

"It's a surprise. You just make sure you're packed and ready to go in the morning," Dixon said with a smile.

"Okay; I like the sound of that. I could use the distraction after all that's happened today," Olive said and then hugged Dixon.

As Dixon held her in his arms he couldn't help but smile to himself. It seemed that Kennedy's plan was working to perfection.


	8. True Lies

**A/N: I do not own ANT Farm. That belongs to Disney.**

**Chapter 8: True Lies**

Chyna was sitting on the couch in the roomavator reading a magazine; at least that's what she wanted people to think, because she was really keeping an eye out for Dixon. While she sat there Fletcher and Angus were standing outside the Spy Lab, while Angus tried to figure out how to hack into the security system. Angus was more focused than Fletcher had ever seen him as he fiddled around with his ANT Pad. After about five minutes of silence Fletcher's patience was wearing thin.

"How much loogie? Aw man I thought that had worn office!" Fletcher said in frustration as nonsense words still occasionally spilled out of his mouth.

"Patience young Padawan," Angus said without looking up.

"What!? Now you're speaking gibberish too!?" Fletcher asked.

"Just shut up and let me work," Angus replied in annoyance. "You know you're lucky I agreed to do this. I'm not exactly happy about helping you win back Olive."

"Angus I'm sorry to break this to you, but Olive doesn't like you that way!" Fletcher said in frustration.

"I know! It's just like how Chyna doesn't like you that way either!" Angus countered.

"I know that now! I'm over Chyna and quite frankly I'm over Kennedy too! I just want Olive back. I can't stand the thought of losing her, especially to Dixon!" Fletcher said.

After another few minutes Angus finally tapped the screen a few times and the light above the door changed from red to green.

"Got it!" Angus said proudly.

Fletcher then quietly opened the door and began to slowly sneak into the room. After a few seconds of watching his slow creeping walk Angus had enough and decided to speak.

"What are you doing?" Angus asked.

"I'm sneaking; what does it look like I'm doing?" Fletcher asked in return.

"Just go!" Angus said as he gave Fletcher a shove.

The two of them then entered the room at a normal pace and found it to be larger than they expected. There were several tables spaced out around the room and the walls were lined with cabinets and work stations.

"Oh great! Which cabinet is it in?" Fletcher asked.

"Probably that one over there marked 'Serums & Antidotes'," Angus said with a look of pity towards Fletcher.

"Oh…right; I knew that," Fletcher replied.

They then made their way over to the cabinet, but when Fletcher tried to open it he found it was locked. He began frantically pulling at the door and shaking it, but nothing worked. He was becoming more and more frustrated; especially since Angus wasn't helping him.

"Here try this," Angus said as he handed Fletcher a small set of keys.

"Where did you get those?" Fletcher asked in shock.

"They were taped under the desk over there," Angus replied.

"Wow, who was the wise guy who put them there?" Fletcher asked.

"Who cares!? Just try them!"

Fletcher only had to try two keys before he found the right one. When he opened the door he found the shelves lined with bottles and vials, but thankfully they were all clearly marked. After a minute of searching they found what they were looking for. Fletcher quickly reached up and grabbed the vial marked "Truth Serum" and then showed it to Angus.

"They should really think about getting better security for this room," Angus said as they left the Spy Lab.

"No kidding, we practically just walked right in," Fletcher replied with a laugh.

"Okay Chyna, we're in the clear," Angus then spoke into his phone after they had gotten far enough away from the lab.

"Good work guys. I don't see any sign of Dixon," Chyna responded.

"We're going to get everything ready, so you go find Kennedy," Angus continued over the phone.

Fletcher and Angus then went back to their room where Fletcher began to make a pot of Kennedy's favorite tea. Once the tea was brewed he poured in a little of the Truth Serum and stirred it up.

"If you really wanted to get her back then you would pour that whole thing in there," Angus pointed out.

"This isn't about revenge Angus. This is about proving to Olive that I'm telling the truth," Fletcher replied.

Once it was ready Fletcher carried it out to the roomavator and had to bite back a curse as the hot liquid spilled on his finger. Once they arrived they found Chyna waiting for them on the couch and she looked a little sad.

"Hey Chyna, did you find Kennedy?" Fletcher asked.

"Yeah I did. She said she would be here in a few minutes," Chyna replied.

"Then what's wrong?" Fletcher asked.

"I went to my room to try and find Olive and she wasn't there, but I found this on the floor," Chyna said as she held up a piece of tattered cloth.

"What's that?" Fletcher asked curiously.

"It's a piece of her memory quilt. The quilt was gone and all I found was this. I think she tore up the quilt," Chyna said sadly.

"Why would she do that? She loved that…oh; I get it," Fletcher said as it dawned on him why she would tear up the quilt.

Even though Fletcher had hated that quilt he understood why it meant so much to Olive. Seeing a torn piece of it really drove home how mad she was at him and it made Fletcher feel sick to his stomach. Then, as he let the situation sink in, he began to get angry.

"This has to work Chyna. I can't let them get away with this," Fletcher said as a tear rolled down his cheek.

"It will work Fletcher. Don't worry," Chyna said consolingly.

As they were talking Kennedy arrived and Fletcher hastily tried to regain his composure and wipe away the tears.

"Hey guys; you wanted to see me?" Kennedy asked.

"Here honey; I made your favorite tea," Fletcher said as he handed her the cup.

"Oh wow; thank you Fletcher. That was thoughtful of you," Kennedy replied as she took the cup and began to sip the tea.

She took only one sip before making a disgusted face and then tried to hand it back.

"It's too bitter," she said.

"Are you kidding me!? I went through a lot of trouble to make that, so at least finish it for my sake!" Fletcher yelled and Kennedy was caught off guard by his reaction.

"Okay…fine; I'll finish the tea," Kennedy said as she continued drinking.

Everyone watched as she finished the cup with a look of distaste. When she finished she was a little taken back by everyone staring at her.

"Why are you all looking at me?" Kennedy asked.

"Oh no reason," Fletcher said with a grin. "By the way Kennedy, did you and Dixon slip Anti-Truth Serum into my soup?" Fletcher added as he held his phone up near Kennedy's face.

"Yes we did," Kennedy replied and then looked shocked by her reaction.

"And why did you do that?" Fletcher then asked.

"We wanted to drive a wedge between you and Olive," Kennedy continued and looked absolutely stricken that she was saying those things. "You put Truth Serum in my tea!" she then yelled.

"I cannot tell a lie…we totally did," Fletcher said with a laugh.

"Get that phone out of my face!" Kennedy said as she tried to shove it away.

"But I have to get a recording of this to show to Olive," Fletcher said with a smile.

"Give me that phone!" Kennedy then yelled as she reached for it, but Fletcher pulled it out of the way.

"No way! Now tell me what you and Dixon have planned next!" Fletcher said as he backed away from Kennedy.

"Dixon is going to take Olive on a weekend getaway. They're leaving in the morning, but I don't know where they're going," Kennedy said and it looked like it pained her to do so.

"What!? He's taking her away from the school?" Fletcher asked in shock.

"Yes he is and you'll never find them! He's going to sweep Olive off her feet and she'll forget she ever fell in love with you!" Kennedy yelled and this time she actually seemed happy to tell the truth.

"All we have to do is go find Olive and play her this recording. She will never go with him after that," Fletcher pointed out.

This thought didn't seem to have occurred to Kennedy until that point as she looked a little worried by what Fletcher was saying.

"Fletcher…I'm not sorry for all of this!" Kennedy said and then looked angry that the truth had come out instead of a lie.

"I didn't figure that you were," Fletcher replied. "Kennedy; we're through! I'm breaking up with you!"

"Oh well; I never really liked you that much anyway," Kennedy replied.

"Then why did you date me?" Fletcher asked.

"Because people like a politician that can hold down a steady relationship; it shows strong loyalty and dedication," Kennedy answered.

"So I was never anything more than a trophy to you?" Fletcher asked incredulously.

"Yeah; pretty much," Kennedy replied.

"Kennedy why…," Fletcher started to say, but he was cut off when a large hand grabbed him by the shoulder.

Fletcher was then turned around and came face to face with an angry looking Mr. Grundy.

"Oh you guys are in so much trouble," Mr. Grundy said in disappointment.

"What!? Why!?" Fletcher asked.

"Did you not think that the Spy Lab had security cameras!?" Mr. Grundy yelled.

Fletcher inwardly cursed Angus for forgetting to disable the cameras, but his thoughts were cut short when he noticed Kennedy take off running.

"Stop her!" Fletcher yelled.

Chyna started to run after Kennedy, but Mr. Grundy reached out and stopped her.

"No Chyna; you're in trouble as well, because I know you were helping them!" Mr. Grundy said.

"Mr. Grundy please! You have to stop her she's going to go warn Dixon!" Fletcher pleaded.

"Warn him about what?" Mr. Grundy asked.

"About this!" Fletcher said and then tapped the screen of his phone.

The recording of their interrogation of Kennedy began to play and as Mr. Grundy watched a look of disgust came over him.

"I can't believe they did that!" Mr. Grundy said.

"They gave Fletcher such a strong dose that he's brain was all addled for awhile! Please Mr. Grundy; we know we broke the rules, but we had to do it!" Chyna pleaded.

"Dixon is going to take Olive to who knows where and at this point there's no telling if he will even come back! Please, you've gotta help me! I love her!" Fletcher cried.

When Fletcher said this Chyna's face lit up with joy, but Angus looked a little crestfallen. Mr. Grundy, on the other hand, looked surprised by Fletcher's confession.

"Wow, I had no idea," Mr. Grundy said.

"So, will you help us?" Chyna asked.

"Okay, I'll help you, but you still all get detention for what you've done," Mr. Grundy replied.

"We can live with that," Fletcher said with a smile.

Meanwhile, Kennedy was running down the hallway as she frantically tried to call Dixon. She finally managed to place a call, but she was running very short on breath. When Dixon picked up the phone she didn't even give him time for a greeting.

"Dixon you need to get on that plane right now and leave!" Kennedy said.

"Why!?"

"Because the jig is up! Fletcher slipped Truth Serum into my tea and now he knows everything and pretty soon Grundy will know as well!"

"Are you serious!? How could you have screwed up so badly?" Dixon yelled.

"It's not my fault!" Kennedy yelled in return.

"I will not be ruined by this! I have too bright of a future!" Dixon replied.

"You're not coming back are you?" Kennedy asked in shock.

"I have the means to change my identity pretty easily. I'm a trained spy after all. I'll be just fine," Dixon said.

"Are you taking Olive with you?" Kennedy then asked.

"Of course! Do you know how lonely the Spy life can be? This is the first real relationship I've had in a long time and I'm not giving that up! Olive will understand…eventually," Dixon replied.

"My god; you've lost it," Kennedy said and then mentally kicked herself as she hadn't meant to say that out loud, but the Truth Serum was still in affect.

"This whole thing was your idea; remember!" Dixon yelled.

"I never planned on involving any kidnapping. You've gone off the deep end. I can't be involved in this it will ruin my political career!" Kennedy cried.

"Too late! You're as involved as it gets! Have a nice life Kennedy. Toodles!" Dixon then said as he hung up.

Kennedy just stood there in shock for a moment. She had no idea what to do and the guilt was almost too much to bear. She decided to do the right thing, so she took off running back towards the roomavator. When she arrived she found everyone standing around talking to Mr. Grundy.

"Dixon is leaving tonight and he's taking Olive with him. He's not planning on coming back!" Kennedy cried.

When Fletcher heard the news it was all too much for him to handle…so he fainted.


	9. I Spy

**A/N: I do not own ANT Farm. That belongs to Disney.**

**Chapter 9: I Spy**

When Fletcher finally regained consciousness he found himself lying on the ground with everyone standing over him. It took a second for both his vision and his mind to clear, but once they did he felt a sense of panic well up inside him.

"Olive! We have to stop Dixon! Why are you all standing around?" Fletcher asked.

"You're the one who decided to take a little nap!" Angus complained.

Fletcher ignored Angus' comment as he picked himself up off the floor and dusted himself off. Once he had his composure again he headed straight for the roomavator control panel.

"Kennedy; where is Dixon heading?" Fletcher asked.

"He's going to use the Spy Department's private jet, but I don't know where they're going," Kennedy replied.

"Then he'll be heading for the hangars out behind the school. We'll never catch up to him, but there's a control tower on the top floor. We might be able to do something from there," Mr. Grundy said as he headed over to the control panel and pressed a few buttons.

The roomavator began to rise, but about half way up it came to a sudden stop. Everyone seemed confused as to why the roomavator had stopped moving, but they soon got their answer as Dixon's voice began to emanate from the loud speakers.

"Sorry Grundy, but I can't let you come after me. I'm sure you'll understand. Eventually you will be able to undo what I've done to your school's control system, but by then I will be long gone. Toodles!" Dixon said with a laugh.

"What kind of spy says 'Toodles'?" Kennedy asked in annoyance.

"Angus can you fix this?" Fletcher asked; completely ignoring Kennedy's question.

"I can give it a try. I've always wanted to test my skills against a spy," Angus said as he began cracking his knuckles. "Hey…that rhymed," he then added with a laugh.

"Focus Angus!" Chyna yelled.

Angus stopped laughing and went straight to work on his ANT Pad. As he tapped the screen multiple times he became more and more frustrated.

"Man this guy is good!" Angus said to himself.

"Are you saying you can't fix it?" Fletcher asked worriedly.

"I never said that," Angus replied.

"But what's…"

"Fletcher! Be quiet and let me think!" Angus yelled.

While Angus continued to work Fletcher took a seat and Chyna came over to comfort him.

"It's going to be okay Fletcher," Chyna said.

"I know, I'm just so worried right now," Fletcher replied. "I wish we had more of a plan. How do we stop them from taking off if we even make it to the control tower?"

"I don't know," Chyna admitted.

"Maybe we could convince Dixon that something is wrong with the plane. We could tell him that something is wrong with the left phalange…or something like that," Fletcher suggested.

"I don't think that's an actual thing," Chyna said with a laugh. "Besides I don't think he would fall for that."

"Well then I've got nothing," Fletcher said sadly.

While they were talking Angus was working furiously to fix the problem. The harder Angus worked the more determined the look on his face became. After a few minutes Angus seemed stuck on what to do next, but finally he seemed to have an idea.

"Very sneaky Dixon, but I'm not falling for that," Angus said to himself.

After a few more taps on the screen the roomavator finally started moving again.

"You did it!" Fletcher said joyously.

"Piece of cake, which sounds really good right now," Angus said with a smile.

When the roomavator reached the very top of the school the doors opened onto a rather large room. At the back of the room was a long window that looked out upon the hangars and runways behind the school. Fletcher ran as fast as he could to the window and looked outside, but to his dismay he got there just in time to see the plane taking off.

"NO! We're too late!" Fletcher cried.

Mr. Grundy walked over to a computer terminal and began to log in while Chyna tried to console Fletcher.

"It's going to be okay," Chyna said softly.

"I lost her. I can't believe I lost her," Fletcher cried.

"Mr. Grundy; is there any way of knowing where they're going?" Chyna asked.

"I'm looking, but he didn't file a flight plan or a manifest, so I'm afraid not," Mr. Grundy said sadly.

Chyna gave Mr. Grundy a look of annoyance at his lack of tact in the situation, but Grundy just shrugged his shoulders. Fletcher, on the other hand, was staring a hole through Kennedy, who looked uneasy at his glare.

"You! This is all your fault!" Fletcher yelled and then tried to lunge at Kennedy, but Chyna held him back.

"Fletcher I'm sorry!" Kennedy cried.

"Yeah right! Do you expect me to believe that?" Fletcher yelled.

"Fletcher I don't think it's been long enough for the Truth Serum to wear off, so she's telling the truth," Chyna explained.

"She's only sorry that she got caught!" Fletcher countered.

Kennedy didn't respond, she just looked away as she was too ashamed to make eye contact. Fletcher finally started to calm down a little bit, so Chyna let go of his shirt. Fletcher then took a seat and buried his face in his hands while everyone let him have a moment alone.

"Wait a second…I just thought of something," Mr. Grundy said.

"What is it?" Fletcher asked anxiously.

"The private jet has a GPS device on it, but due to the sensitive nature of the missions it can only be tracked from the Spy Lab!" Mr. Grundy replied.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Fletcher said and then ran for the door.

Everyone else was moving way too slow for Fletcher's tastes, so he managed to arrive at the lab before everyone. Unfortunately the lab was once again sealed, so he had to wait for them to catch up before he could enter. When they arrived Grundy used his key card to enter the room and then went straight to one of the computer terminals. After a few minutes of searching he finally spoke.

"I found them! Lucky for us Dixon didn't deactivate the GPS device. They're heading west, but I won't know where they're going until they land," he said.

"What do we do once they've landed?" Fletcher asked.

"Well I guess we could contact the local authorities," Grundy suggested.

"That's not good enough! They could just keep running!" Fletcher replied.

"We could go after them ourselves," Angus said.

"No; that would be way too dangerous," Mr. Grundy replied.

"Well what other options do we have?" Fletcher asked.

"Come on Mr. Grundy; where's your sense of adventure?" Chyna asked.

"I don't know about this," Mr. Grundy replied uneasily.

"We could use these spy gadgets to our advantage!" Fletcher said as he pointed around the room.

"Even if someone did go, what makes you think I would allow all of you to come?" Mr. Grundy asked.

"Oh we're going! There's no question about that!" Fletcher stated firmly.

"Okay…fine, but we will all stick together and I am in charge!" Mr. Grundy said finally.

"Thank you Mr. Grundy!" Fletcher replied and then actually hugged him, which caught him off guard.

"You're welcome. Now that I think about it, this will be kind of fun. I always kind of wanted to be a spy when I was growing up," Mr. Grundy said with a smile. "Now make sure you never say a word of this to your parents," he then warned them.

"Are you kidding? My lips are sealed," Chyna said with a laugh.

Fletcher then began looking around the room for anything he could find that would be useful. Angus was able to find a few gadgets that he thought were perfect, but Fletcher managed to find something that he absolutely knew would come in handy.

"Oh wow! This is perfect!" Fletcher said.

"What is it?" Chyna asked.

"It's a prosthetic makeup kit! As an Art Prodigy just imagine what I can do with this! I can make us all look like completely different people!" Fletcher said excitedly.

"Okay then; grab everything you need and let's get going. I can track their plane from this laptop, so there's no reason to delay," Grundy said as he stood up and grabbed the laptop.

Meanwhile, on Dixon's private jet, Olive was beginning to freak out. She had never expected Dixon to start behaving the way he did and frankly she was scared of him at this point. He had told her that they had to leave that night, instead of in the morning, and then he told her that she couldn't pack a bag first. She didn't understand any of it, but she became even more confused when Dixon sabotaged the school's control system as they were leaving. She had tried desperately to get answers from him, but he just ignored her until they got onto the plane. Even then he would barely give her any answers other than, "You'll see."

"Dixon; why are you doing this?" Olive asked.

"Doing what babe?" Dixon asked calmly.

"This doesn't feel like a romantic getaway; it feels more like you're kidnapping me," Olive replied.

"What makes you say that?" Dixon asked.

"Oh I don't know; maybe the fact that we had to sneak out or the fact that you prevented anyone from following us…oh god; we're not going back are we?" Olive said nervously.

"I'm afraid not, but honestly all you are leaving behind is misery. You said it yourself; you never want to see Fletcher's face again," Dixon explained.

"But what about Chyna, or my parents?" Olive asked.

"Olive I'm trying to give you a new life; away from all the people who have tried to hurt you. It's going to be okay. Don't you trust me?" Dixon asked.

"Honestly? No I don't trust you. Dixon I want to go home," Olive said nervously.

"Why!? So you can go back to HIM!" Dixon said a little more forcefully than he intended.

"Him? What are you talking…OH MY GOD! You really did give Fletcher that Anti-Truth Serum didn't you!?" Olive said as the realization hit her.

"He was stealing you from me! I had to protect what is mine!" Dixon replied.

"Yours? I don't belong to you Dixon! I'm not a piece of property!" Olive cried.

"I apologize…I wasn't trying to say you were a piece of property. Look, I don't want our new life to start off on the wrong foot," Dixon said apologetically.

"There is no new life Dixon! I want to keep the life I have now! Turn this plane around and take me home!" Olive yelled.

"I thought you enjoyed being with me!" Dixon said.

"You lied to me and manipulated me!" Olive cried.

"Have you forgotten how we got together in the first place? You lied to and manipulated both Chyna and Lexi to go out with me, so don't be such a hypocrite!" Dixon replied angrily.

"You're not the person I thought you were."

"What did you expect when I told you that I'm attracted to manipulative and deceitful women? I'm a spy Olive, that's what I do, but my feelings for you have always been truthful!"

"I made a mistake in ever going out with you to begin with. I don't know why I didn't see it before. I should have realized it back when I stabbed Chyna in the back just to go out with you," Olive replied ashamedly.

"Well you know what Olive; you're not the person I thought you were either!" Dixon said disappointedly.

"So then just take me home!" Olive cried.

"I'm afraid I can't do that Olive. If I go back there they will arrest me for kidnapping. Just give this new life a chance and you will see that it is better than you ever could have imagined!"

"You're crazy! Fletcher will…"

"Fletcher will what? Do you think he's going to come after me? Even if he did I could squash him like a bug! Just accept the way things are!" Dixon yelled.

Dixon then continued to fly in silence as Olive cried softly to herself. She couldn't believe that she had let Dixon manipulate her the way he did. She turned in her seat so that she didn't have to look at him, but she could sense that he was looking at her from time to time.

"Fletcher I am so sorry," Olive then said softly to herself.


	10. Mission Improbable

**A/N: I know I've taken some liberties with the Dixon character, but honestly we don't know much about him. He's a spy, so you can't really tell what he's really like, because he's always pouring on the charm. We know that he likes Olive because of how manipulative she was in Secret AgANT, so to me that says something about his character. I don't see it as him just randomly turning psycho, but more of his real self finally being exposed due to the circumstances. With that said, here is the final chapter. I hope you enjoy it.**

**I do not own ANT Farm. That belongs to Disney.**

**Chapter 10: Mission Improbable **

At some point during the night Olive fell asleep, but she had no recollection of doing so. When she woke up the sun had already risen. She had hoped that she would wake up to find that everything that had happened the night before had just been a nightmare, but there was no such luck. As she began to stir, Dixon noticed, and then he reached over and gently rubbed her arm.

"Good morning Olive," he said.

"Don't touch me," Olive said coldly.

"Well someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning," Dixon replied with a grin.

"Where are we?" Olive asked.

"We're flying above the Pacific Ocean, but soon we will be landing. There's a small island community out here that we used to use for training missions. The natives won't ask questions, so it's the perfect place to hide for now," Dixon replied.

"You can't hide forever. My parents and my friends will want to find me. Fletcher will want to find me!" Olive said defiantly.

"You keep saying that like I'm supposed to be afraid of Fletcher," Dixon said with a laugh.

"I just want you to remember the name of the person that you'll never be able to replace," Olive replied.

"That's cute," Dixon said as he began the plane's descent towards the island.

It didn't take long for them to land on the island, but it seemed a lot longer in the uncomfortable silence. Once they landed Dixon powered down the plane and started getting ready to disembark. Once he had made sure everything was set he pulled out a small box and started rifling through some documents.

"Which identity should I use?" Dixon asked, but when Olive just ignored him he laughed.

He continued sifting through the box until he found what he was looking for. He pulled out a fake passport and looked at the name.

"Dan Signer; it's a silly name, but it will work," Dixon said. "You will tell everyone that you're my wife Sierra Signer."

"You wish," Olive replied.

"Fine; give them your real name. When your friends and family show up do you really think they will stand a chance against me?" Dixon asked smugly.

"Wow; aren't you humble," Olive replied.

"Humble doesn't pay the bills sweetheart," Dixon said.

"Wow you are so full of your own hype; it's not even funny," Olive said with a laugh.

"I am a prodigy at this," Dixon replied.

Dixon laughed at his own wit as he stood up and went to open the door. After he opened the door and lowered the ladder he turned to Olive and pointed outside the plane.

"Come on," he said.

Olive reluctantly followed him outside the plane and inwardly hoped that someone was coming to save her.

Meanwhile, on Grundy's private jet, Zoltan was flying while Angus held the laptop and followed the path of Dixon's jet. In the back Fletcher was busy applying the prosthetic makeup to himself and Chyna. He had managed to make both himself and Chyna look exactly like two of the people on the fake passports they had found in the Spy Lab. The only difference was they were a lot shorter than the heights listed, but they were hoping no one would look too closely at the information.

"Wow; this is trippy," Chyna said as she looked in a mirror. "You did a really good job with this."

"Thanks; it's just another medium of art as far as I see it," Fletcher said as he touched up his own makeup in the mirror.

Thanks to Fletcher's efforts he now looked like a blonde man in his 30's with a dimpled chin and a sharp nose. Chyna, on the other hand, looked like she had short hair, a pierced eyebrow, and higher cheekbones. Neither of them was recognizable as themselves. When Angus turned to look at the finished project he was shocked by what he saw.

"Wow; that's impressive!" Angus said.

"Thanks," Fletcher replied.

"We will be landing soon. They've touched down on a small island that the spy department once used for training. I bet Dixon thinks I don't even know about it. He doesn't realize how much I know about what goes on at my school and what goes on outside it as well," Grundy said with a smirk.

"Well you own the school, so wouldn't you know everything that goes on?" Chyna asked.

"The spy department always thinks they're keeping secrets from me. It is a little game they like to play, but they underestimate me."

"Have you been to this island before?" Fletcher asked.

"No; unfortunately I haven't, but it's not a very big island. There are only so many places that Dixon can hide," Grundy said as be began the descent towards the island.

Fletcher and Chyna took their seats and buckled up as the plane came in for a landing. Once they arrived Zoltan steered the plane into the unloading zone, but when he pulled up something caught his attention. There were three men sitting on the tarmac. One was sitting on a luggage cart, but the other two were standing around as if they were waiting for them.

"This doesn't feel right," Grundy said.

"Maybe they're just waiting to unload the plane," Angus said.

Zoltan brought the plane to a stop about a hundred yards away from the men, but the one in front motioned for them to keep coming forward.

"We could just take off again and leave," Angus suggested.

"No! We're not leaving without Olive!" Fletcher yelled.

"I agree; besides we don't have the fuel to make it back. We're just going to have to play this one by ear," Grundy said as he moved the plane forward.

Once he brought the plane to a stop, and made sure everything was set, Zoltan motioned for everyone to stay put while he opened the door. Once the door was opened, and the ladder was lowered, Zoltan poked his head out of the plane.

"Hello there; we're just visiting for the day. I have…," Grundy started to say, but the man standing in front cut him off.

"We know who you are. Please exit the plane and come with us," the man said.

Zoltan then walked down the steps and exited the plane, but the man shook his head and pointed.

"Everyone needs to exit the plane!" the man said.

"They're just kids; we don't want any trouble," Grundy replied.

"Then you never should have come here. Tell them to exit the plane!" the man said more forcibly.

Fletcher, Chyna, and Angus slowly made their way out of the plane with feelings of dread. Fletcher's heart was beating a mile a minute and he was more afraid than he had ever been in his life. Once everyone was off the plane one of the other men motioned over his shoulder. After a minute or so a black van drove up and the side door opened.

"Get in," the first man said.

Everyone got in reluctantly and as they sat down Zoltan turned to them with a look of sadness.

"I'm so sorry; I messed up," he whispered.

"It's okay; this is all my fault," Fletcher whispered in return.

"No it's not; I should have refused to let all of you come," Grundy replied.

"That is enough talking!" the man said when he took his seat behind the wheel.

The man then drove for what seemed like an eternity. Fletcher didn't even bother looking out the window, because he was sure he would never remember how they got there anyway. He simply looked down at his feet the entire ride. They ended up driving to an old warehouse near the coast, where the man pulled to a stop and then ordered everyone to get out. He then led them inside and sat them down in chairs before tying each of them up. After they were all secure a side door opened and in walked Dixon with a smirk on his face.

"Oh Zoltan; how could you have been so stupid?" Dixon asked as he walked over.

"Where's Olive!?" Fletcher yelled.

"She's safe; nice look by the way. Did you think those disguises were really going to help you any?" Dixon asked.

"What are you going to do to us?" Chyna asked fearfully.

"Don't worry about that right now," Dixon simply said before turning his attention back to Zoltan. "I thought you were smarter than to fly right into a trap like that Zoltan. The second I landed I placed a call to some of my old buddies here on the island. They were more than happy to give you a welcoming committee."

"Why are you doing this?" Grundy asked.

"I'm doing this because you forced my hand! I was just going to take Olive on a nice trip to Paris, but then Kennedy had to slip up and you just had to chase me!" Dixon answered.

"I thought you were a nice guy!" Chyna cried out.

"I'm a spy. Nice guys don't become spies Chyna. This is a dirty business," Dixon replied.

"Even if you kill us there are people out there who will come looking for us," Grundy said.

"By the time they do I will be long gone. This is merely a pit stop for me. I just wanted to come here and say my goodbyes to you in person. It was a gallant effort Fletcher. I'll be sure to tell Olive that you at least tried," Dixon replied smugly.

"She will never love you!" Fletcher yelled and then felt foolish for doing so.

"Who cares? Love is just a useless emotion anyway," Dixon said with a laugh.

Dixon then walked away and Fletcher wished desperately to be able to break free from his ropes and chase after him, but it just wasn't possible. Dixon then stopped and whispered something to a man by the door before leaving the building. After he was gone the man walked over to them and smiled.

"I'm sorry my friends, but orders are orders," the man said.

"Wait! Before you do this can I ask you a favor?" Grundy said.

"What is it?" the man asked impatiently.

"Come closer," Grundy said and so the man leaned forward. "Look up," Grundy then said.

"What?" the man asked and then glanced up at the ceiling.

"NOW!" Grundy then yelled as loud as possible.

When he yelled the lights in the building turned off and the room was then filled with the sounds of scuffling and soon the sounds of fighting. Fletcher was completely confused as to what was happening. There was a cacophony of sound that was hard to distinguish, but the one thing Fletcher was certain of was that there was fighting going on around them. After a few minutes the fighting stopped and the lights came back on. What everyone saw in front of them left them speechless. The room was now filled with what appeared to be a SWAT Team, much like the one that had attempted to arrest Angus when he hacked into the Z-Tech system.

"I told you they are always underestimating me," Grundy said with a wide smile.

"That was awesome, but don't you think you should have done it while Dixon was still in the room?" Fletcher asked.

"Olive is still out there. I couldn't take the chance of something happening to her if Dixon didn't leave this building safely," Grundy explained while his men were busy untying everyone.

"How did all these men get here? They weren't on the plane with us," Chyna asked.

"These men are natives of this island, but they work for me. When the spy department tried to acquire a secret island right under my nose you better believe that I made sure I had some of my own men there," Grundy said with pride.

"Wow; very impressive," Angus said.

"Thank you," Grundy replied.

"How do we find Olive?" Fletcher asked.

"We placed a beacon on Dixon's car," one of the SWAT men said.

"So did you know this was going to happen the whole time?" Chyna asked.

"Oh no, but that doesn't mean I'm not prepared for anything. I alerted my men to be ready once I realized what island Dixon was heading for. I apologize to all of you. I was truly hoping that this wouldn't be a trap," Grundy replied.

"That's okay; there's no way you could have stopped me from coming with you," Fletcher said.

"Well there's no use waiting around any longer. Let's go men!" Grundy said.

They were then led outside by Grundy's men where there were a few vans parked and waiting. Everyone piled into the vans except Zoltan, who was giving out some orders. Once he finished telling the men what he wanted done he climbed into the passenger seat and they started making their way. Fletcher's heart was pounding with excitement as he knew he would soon be reunited with Olive and he couldn't wait to see the look on Dixon's face when they showed up. It didn't take long to find the beacon signal on Dixon's car and thankfully it wasn't far away. They watched the signal closely as they made their way to his location. Once the signal stopped they had a general idea of where he was headed.

"The signal has stopped two blocks over. He seems to be stationary," a voice said over one of the radios the men were carrying around.

"Copy that," the driver of the van replied.

They then pulled to a stop and parked the van two blocks away; from there they began to formulate an attack plan. As they were waiting another man came running over to the van with information.

"He went inside an apartment building two streets over," the man whispered to the driver, but Fletcher was able to hear him.

"Okay, send some men around to the street that runs behind the apartment building. I want that back exit covered!" the driver told him.

The driver then got out of the van and turned to Zoltan.

"Make sure they stay in the van. We have this covered," the driver said as he pointed at Fletcher and the rest of them.

"Okay; good luck," Grundy said.

The man then left and the waiting game began. The suspense was killing Fletcher and the nervousness was beginning to make him shiver.

"Are you okay?" Chyna asked.

"I'm fine; I'm just nervous," Fletcher said.

As the minutes passed Fletcher began to worry that he was going to pass out from anxiety, but he willed himself to stay conscious. The silence was the worst part of all of it. He wished that one of the men had left one of their radios in the car so they could at least listen to what was happening. Fletcher desperately needed a distraction, so he decided to start looking around at the scenery outside the car. There wasn't much to see other than apartment buildings and alley ways, but as he was looking down the alley something caught his attention. He swore that he had seen someone run by the end of the alley and for the briefest of seconds he swore he saw blonde hair. He tried to tell himself that it was just his mind playing tricks on him, but he couldn't do it. He began to feel a panic well up inside that he could no longer contain, so he pulled the side door of the van open.

"What are you doing!?" everyone yelled.

"I saw Dixon and Olive run down that way! I swear I saw it!" Fletcher said as he exited the car.

"Get back in the car!" Grundy yelled, but it was too late.

Fletcher took off running as fast as he could for the end of the alleyway. He didn't care that it was foolish; he had to save Olive. By the time he reached the end of the alley and turned his side was already beginning to hurt from the running, but he didn't care. As he turned the corner he saw them ahead and he couldn't believe that he had been right. Dixon was running, with Olive trailing behind. He was practically dragging her along by the arm.

"DIXON!" Fletcher yelled out and Dixon came to a stop out of surprise.

When Olive saw Fletcher running after them she looked confused as Fletcher was still wearing his prosthetic makeup. Dixon was only distracted for a moment and then he started running again, but the pause was enough for Fletcher to gain some pretty good ground on them.

"STOP!" Fletcher called out, but Dixon didn't listen.

Dixon was about to turn down another alley when Olive decided to slow him down. She came to a complete stop and pulled back on his arm. This caused Dixon to stumble backwards and nearly fall over, but it was enough to allow Fletcher to finally catch up to them.

"Stop Dixon! Let her go!" Fletcher yelled.

"Fletcher!?" Olive asked in surprise when she recognized his voice.

"Boy you just don't learn your lesson," Dixon said with a sneer. "So Grundy must have had an ace up his sleeve, but it doesn't matter."

Without warning Dixon hit Fletcher with a roundhouse kick that knocked him to the ground. All Fletcher was able to see for a moment were stars in his vision. He had not been knocked completely out, but he had come close.

"DIXON STOP IT!" Olive yelled.

"I told you before Fletcher that you could never beat me in a fight. You should have just stayed at home. I'm not going to hurt Olive, but I have no problem hurting you," Dixon said and then kicked Fletcher in the ribs.

"NO!" Olive yelled and then jumped onto Dixon's back.

"Get off of me!" Dixon said and then easily shoved Olive off of his back.

However, this distraction was exactly the opening Fletcher was hoping for. Fletcher didn't really know how to fight, so he did the only thing he could think of.

"Hey Dixon!" Fletcher yelled.

When Dixon turned Fletcher swung his cast covered arm as hard as he could at Dixon's head and made solid contact. The impact nearly spun Dixon all the way around before he crumpled to the ground, but unfortunately it also sent a shockwave of immense pain throughout Fletcher's broken arm.

"AHHHHHHH MY ARM!" Fletcher yelled and then fell to the ground.

Fletcher writhed around in pain for a few seconds, but it didn't matter, because Dixon was knocked out cold; just like Fletcher had intended. Fletcher could hear the sounds of footsteps approaching and knew that Grundy's men had finally arrived, but before they got there Fletcher noticed someone standing over him. He looked up to see Olive with the biggest smile on her face.

"Stop your whining," she said with a laugh.

Fletcher couldn't help but laugh, because even in such a tense situation Olive felt the need to tease him. She then reached down and offered her hand to help him up. She gently lifted him to his feet and then flung her arms around his neck and pulled him close.

"You're welcome," she whispered to him.

"What?" he asked in confusion.

"Well if I hadn't broken your arm you probably wouldn't have been able to win that fight…so you're welcome," Olive said with a laugh.

"How…I…what?" Fletcher stammered.

"Hey; you said we could still tease each other. So are you going to just sit there and pout or are you going to kiss me already?" Olive said with a wink.

Fletcher couldn't help but laugh as he leaned forward and gently kissed her lips. They didn't care that Grundy's men were filing into the alleyway. The whole world could have been watching and it wouldn't have stopped them from kissing. All that Fletcher cared about were Olive's lips against his own and the fact that she was there in his arms. Everything around them was merely background noise. As they continued kissing Olive began to run her hands through Fletcher's hair, but she had to stop kissing when the wig Fletcher was wearing came off. It was such an awkward moment that both of them burst into laughter, which earned them some funny looks from the men around them.

"Why are you dressed like this?" Olive asked.

"I was trying to be a spy," Fletcher said with a laugh.

"Promise me you will never do that again. I love you as just Fletcher the artist; not the spy," Olive said.

"I promise and I love you too," Fletcher said and then kissed her again.

When the kiss ended the two of them decided to leave the alleyway, so Fletcher took Olive by the hand and led her back to the van. When they got within a few feet of the van Chyna came running over and hugged both of them tightly, which caused Fletcher to groan in pain.

"Fletcher you scared us! You shouldn't have run off like that!" Chyna said.

"Hey give him a break Chyna. He did pretty good," Olive said proudly.

"Are you both okay?" Chyna asked.

"I'm fine, but I think Fletcher might be a little worse for wear," Olive replied.

"I hurt all over," Fletcher stated plainly.

"Here; come sit down and rest," Olive said as she led him to the van and made him sit down.

"Well this has been the most eventful week of my life," Fletcher said after he sat down. "I'm so ready to just go home."

"We still have a few hours until we can leave," Grundy pointed out and Fletcher let out a groan of frustration.

"It will be okay Fletcher," Olive said as she patted him on the arm. "Hey; I wonder if there are any shops around here that sell cloth," she then added.

"Cloth?" Fletcher asked in confusion.

"Yeah; I have to get started on remaking my memory quilt," Olive replied.

"Is it going to have embarrassing moments of me on it this time?" Fletcher asked.

"Of course," Olive said with a smile as Fletcher groaned again. "I put those on there because those are times you made me laugh. It's what I love about you."

Fletcher was going to complain, but hearing her say that she loved him made him change his mind. He couldn't help but smile at the sound of it.

"Okay; I get it now. And Olive…I love you too," Fletcher said and then he kissed her.

**The End.**


End file.
